The Mistake
by tydavislover
Summary: Chapter 26 is up, finally! Are Bailee and Alex ok? I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just doing this for my own enjoyment!***  
  
***Summary: Alex and another member of the 55th make a HUGE mistake and the ones they love most suffer from it.***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alex opened her eyes and squinted as she felt the warm sun. She had a huge hang over. She stretched in bed and felt her leg touch human flesh. She rolled over and cuddled into her lover's arms.  
  
"Mmm. Ty," she moaned as she began to fall back asleep.  
  
"Mmm. I love you," a male's voice said from beneath her. Alex and the man both opened their eyes and stared at each other in shock.  
  
"Oh my God!" Alex cried. She grabbed the bed sheet and held it to her chest. The man quickly sat up.  
  
"Taylor!" he cried in shock.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed, naked?" Alex asked in a scared voice.  
  
"I have no.... Oh my God! Did we?" he began. Alex looked up at him.  
  
"Well, look at us!" Alex screamed at him.  
  
"Oh my God! I didn't.... I thought you were," he began. Alex felt tears fall down her face.  
  
"I thought you were Ty. Oh God. I can't believe we," Alex said and began crying.  
  
"Alex, uh... Don't cry. It'll be ok," he said, not quite sure himself.  
  
"How? We just slept together! You are one of my boyfriend's best friends and you are dating one of my best friends!"Alex screamed. The man just sat there. Alex got out of her bed, wrapping the sheet around her.  
  
"Oh God! What are we going to tell them?" Alex asked as she paced the room, nervously.  
  
"The truth," the man sighed. Alex looked at him.  
  
"You know that Ty won't believe that! He is going to think we willingly did this and I know for a fact that I would never willingly sleep with you!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Same here," the man said.  
  
"Can you please leave?" Alex asked softly. The man nodded.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," he said. He got dressed and left the apartment. Alex walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at herself. She felt so awful.  
  
"Way to go, Alex. Get drunk and sleep with Maurice Boscorelli," she muttered to herself. God! Faith is my best friend. How could I sleep with Bosco? How am I going to tell Ty? She wondered. She got into the shower and cried under the shower nozzle, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
To be continued.... Please R&R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything!***  
  
***Author's Note: Thanks to all of you for your reviews, as this is basically my first Third Watch fic! I especially want to thank Starbright for all of her support! Enjoy!  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alex nervously walked into the 55 police station at 3:00 P.M. that day. She didn't want to tell Ty, but she knew she had to be honest with him. He would know that I wouldn't sleep with Bosco willingly, wouldn't he? Alex wondered to herself as she walked towards the locker room. Alex nervously opened the locker room door, hoping Ty would be in there. She wanted and needed to tell him right away, so she wouldn't have it hanging over her head through her shift. She opened the door and the first person she saw was Bosco. He looked at her, startled. He gave her a look and she softly nodded.  
  
"Davis, your fire babe is here," a cop from the second watch teased. Alex rolled her eyes and walked over to Ty's locker where he was getting ready.  
  
"Hey babe. I missed you last night," he said kissing her softly on the lips. Alex thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about," Alex said quietly.  
  
"Ok. What's up?" Ty asked as he took off his shirt and put on his bullet proof vest and uniform shirt.  
  
"Can we go some where more private?" Alex asked nervously. Ty looked at her and knew it was something rather improtant.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Come on," Ty said. He grabbed her hand, in which she held onto for dear life. As they walked out of the locker room, Faith walked in. Alex felt like she was going to be sick. Ty pulled her into an empty room.  
  
"What is it? Are you ok?" Ty asked concerned grabbing both of her hands, lovingly.  
  
"Not really," Alex said, tears were already falling down her cheeks. Ty frowned.  
  
"What's wrong? You know that I will be here for you every step of the way, right?" Ty said.  
  
"I don't think you will be after I tell you this, but here it goes," Alex sad sighing softly. Ty's frown deepened.  
  
"Last night, I went to Haggerty's with Jimmy, D.K., and a couple of other guys," Alex began softly. Ty nodded, knowing that she had done that. She had called him and told him that she was going out with them.  
  
"Well, Bosco, Gusler, and a couple of other cops were there. We had like six rounds at the bar and I had like three other beers and a wine cooler. I don't really remember anything else, but," Alex said getting more nervous.  
  
"Yeah. O-k," Ty said, confused. Alex took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, this morning I woke up and...... and..... I wasn't alone," Alex said softly. Ty's brow furrowed.  
  
"What?" he asked. Alex was crying openly now.  
  
"I slept with Bosco. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," she sobbed. Ty let go of her hands.  
  
"You what?" he asked in shock.  
  
"I th-thought it w-was y-you, I swear," Alex sobbed. She grabbed his hand again.  
  
"How could you think it was me, Alex? It was Bosco! How could you sleep with one of my best friends?" Ty asked painfully. He jerked his hand away from Alex's.  
  
"I was drunk and so was he. He thought I was Faith and I thought he was you. You have to believe that. Ty, I love you and only you. I would never sleep with anyone else," Alex sobbed.  
  
"But you did, didn't you?" Ty asked. Alex just cried. She knew he was hurting, she could see it in his eyes. Why wouldn't he be hurting? You slept with one of his best friends! Alex's mind screamed at her.  
  
"I am so sorry," Alex sobbed.  
  
"You mentioned that already," Ty said pissed off. Suddenly the door opened and a cop walked in.  
  
"Man, you are missing it. Bosco and Faith are having a major fight. You can hear them from outside the room," he said chuckling. Ty took off for the room with Bosco and Faith in it. Alex ran after him.  
  
"You son of a!" Ty began and lunged at Bosco, tackling him instantly.  
  
"Ty!" Alex yelled. Faith just stood there with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I didn't know it was her, Davis, I swear," Bosco said. Ty punched him in the face and Bosco hit him back. They rolled around for a little while. Faith looked over at Alex. Alex looked at one of her best friends and saw all the pain in her eyes. She wanted to hurt herself for putting the people she loved in so much pain. Lieutenant Swersky, Sergeant Christopher, and a couple of other cops ran in and pulled them off of each other.  
  
"Knock it off both of you," Swersky yelled at them. Ty just glared at Bosco.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked pissed. Ty just glared at Bosco as Bosco touched his bleeding lip. Ty could his left eye starting to swell a little.  
  
"You are both suspended after today," Christopher said. Alex just stood by the door. Everyone began to clear out of the room.  
  
"Ty, please," Alex begged as he walked by her.  
  
"We're done, Alex," Ty said and walked away from her. Alex ran out of the police station, sobbing. She and Bosco had screwed up royally.  
  
To be continued..... That is if you want me to continue? Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alex ran into the station house across the street and ran up to her cot. She fell onto it sobbing.  
  
"Hey Taylor, want to play some b-ball?" Jimmy asked as he, Carlos, and Walsh walked up the stairs. Alex groaned not wanting to see anyone.  
  
"Leave or that basketball is going to be up your ass," Alex yelled.  
  
"Woah! PMS. Let's go!" Carlos cried. The three men practically ran back down the stairs. Alex just cried on her bed. After a while, she decided to go get a bottle of water. She slowly got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Kim was reading the paper and drinking coffee and Doc was working on some paperwork.  
  
"Hey Alex," Kim said looking at her partner. Doc nodded in her direction and then went back to his paperwork.  
  
"Hey," Alex said softly. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down next to Kim at the table. D.K., Walsh, Carlos, and Jimmy walked into the kitchen looking a little worn out.  
  
"Who won?" Kim asked smiling at them.  
  
"Me and Walsh," Jimmy smiled, while Carlos and D.K. rolled their eyes. Kim and Doc chuckled at them.  
  
"Hey Taylor. Is that rumor true?" Carlos asked curiously. Alex looked up at Carlos with her still red eyes.  
  
"What? What rumor?" Alex asked, confused.  
  
"There is a rumor going around that you slept with Boscorelli and that him and Davis got in a fight over at the house," Jimmy said shrugging as he got a bottle of water. Alex's eyes widened. Word sure gets around fast. She thought.  
  
"We blew it off, though. We know you are tight with Davis," Walsh chuckled. Alex sighed.  
  
"Yeah, tight. Well, let me just say this. I wasn't in my right mind when it happened," Alex said softly. She stood and walked outside. Carlos, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, D.K., and Walsh all exchanged suprised looks.  
  
"Does that mean?" Jimmy, D.K., Walsh, Doc, and Carlos asked together looking at Kim. Her eyes were huge. She was just as shocked as they were.  
  
"I-I don't know," she studdered, suprised at the news. She stood and ran outside looking for Alex. She found her sitting on the railing outside of the station, looking across the street at the police station.  
  
"So," Kim said following Alex's gaze. Kim sat on the rail next to Alex.  
  
"Well, I might as well tell you what happened. It's going to get out the wrong way by everybody else," Alex said softly as tears fell down her cheeks. Kim rubbed her back softly. Alex took a deep breath.  
  
"Me, Bosco, and a few other guys were at Haggerty's last night. We got really drunk. Ummm... The next thing I remember is waking up and finding Bosco naked in my bed," Alex said softly. Kim turned her gaze to her best friend.  
  
"So, you slept with him, because," Kim began.  
  
"I thought he was Ty and he thought I was Faith," Alex said looking down at the ground.  
  
"So, you both thought you were making love to Faith and Davis?" Kim asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah and Ty doesn't believe me and I don't think Faith does either. God, Kim, I really messed up! I didn't even know what I was doing," Alex cried.  
  
"Oh, honey, I am sure he will understand," Kim said softly.  
  
"It's too late. He already told me it was over. It's too late, Kim. I lost him," Alex sobbed. Kim pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh honey, it's never too late to try," Kim said trying to make Alex feel a little better. Alex looked up at her partner and close friend.  
  
"I think I really ruined it, though," Alex cried.  
  
"Boy 55-3, PD requests you in the park at 1986 2nd," their radios squealed.  
  
"1986 2nd, Boy 55-3 responding," Kim said into her radio. Alex stood up and wiped her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Come on. Let's roll," Kim said. Alex nodded. They got into the bus and headed to their call.  
  
"You're kidding me," Alex groaned as they saw 55-Charlie waiting for them.  
  
"Just do the job and you'll be fine," Kim said. They got out of the bus and grabbed their bags.  
  
"What do we have?" Kim asked as she saw Ty giving a guy CPR. Her and Alex hurried down the stairs to get to their patient.  
  
"The guy just tried to rip this lady's purse off and he then decided to have a heart attack," Sully groaned.  
  
"Ok, Davis, we got it," Kim said as her and Alex knelt down next to him. Ty moved away from Alex.  
  
"Alex start compressions. I am gonna get a line in," Kim said getting her equiptment ready. Alex began compressions.  
  
"I need someone to bag him," Alex said not looking up. Sully knelt down and began to squeeze the bag. They continue this for a few minutes.  
  
"He has a rythm," Alex said looking at the screen.  
  
"Let's get him to Mercy stat," Kim said.  
  
"Davis, we need you to drive," Kim said. Ty relucatantly got in the driver's seat.  
  
"Sully, run ahead of us. Please," Alex called as she shut the back doors.  
  
"Alex, he's in de-fib," Kim said.  
  
"Want me to stop?" Ty asked.  
  
"No, just keep going," Alex said as she got the paddles ready.  
  
"Charging to 200," Alex said.  
  
"Come on, Sir. You aren't going to die on us," Kim groaned as she moved her hands away so Alex could shock him.  
  
"Clear," Alex said and shocked him.  
  
"Sinus tech. Let's go, Davis!" Kim shouted.  
  
"I am trying to, Kim. It's kind of hard," Ty shouted back. Alex groaned. They got to the hospital a few minutes later.  
  
"He gonna make it?" Sully asked looking at the paramedics as they walked out of the trauma room. Alex and Kim shared a look.  
  
"Probably not," Kim said taking off her gloves.  
  
"So, you guys have any big calls?" Sully asked, uncomfortably as they stood together waiting by the front desk.  
  
"No, this was our first one, right, Taylor?" Kim asked looking at her partner. Alex's face was a greenish color.  
  
"Yeah," Alex said quickly before running to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh man," Kim groaned, watching her partner run to the bathroom.  
  
"She sick?" Sully asked, concerned.  
  
"No, just upset," Kim said looking at Ty. He didn't seem to care. Kim growled and went to check on her partner, who was puking in a stall.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alex cried.  
  
"Sh. Honey, it's ok. Relax," Kim said rubbing her back. A few minutes later, they walked out of the bathroom. Sully looked at her concerned.  
  
"You ok?" he asked sweetly. Alex nodded softly.  
  
"I guess......I am suprised you are talking to me," Alex admitted softly looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey. I know that you would never want to hurt Ty like that. I know you pretty well, kiddo," Sully said patting her shoulder. Alex smiled softly at him.  
  
"I really thought Bosco was him," Alex sighed.  
  
"I am sure Ty will realize it sooner or later," Sully said.  
  
"Hopefully sooner," Alex said softly looking at the ground.  
  
"He loves you, Alex. He won't give you up that easily," Sully said with a slight smile and walked away from her. Alex sighed.  
  
"Yeah right. This situation couldn't possible get any worse," Alex muttered to herself.  
  
To be continued........  
  
Thanks for all of the kind reviews!! I really appreciate them!! 


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ty walked into the locker room after his shift. He was so confused and hurt. Why and the hell did she have to sleep with Bosco? He wondered softly. "Rough day?" a familiar voice asked. Ty looked up and saw Sully standing next to him.  
  
"You know the answer to that you've been with me all day," Ty said as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt. Faith and Gusler walked in.  
  
"It was nice riding with you, ma'am," Gusler said. Faith groaned slightly as she opened her locker.  
  
"Yeah, you, too, Steve, but how many times do I have to tell you? It's Faith," Faith said annoyed. Ty looked over at her and realized that she felt almost the same way he did. He turned his attention back to his locker and finished changing into more comfortable clothes. He was just folding up his pants, when Bosco and another cop walked in. Ty felt his body tense. Sully sighed looking at his three co-workers and friends.  
  
"Faith, can we talk?" Bosco asked softly walking towards her locker.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, Maurice," Faith said stiffly not looking up at him. Bosco sighed. She called me Maurice. That's always a bad sign. Damn it! You were the one who slept with Taylor. His mind yelled at him.  
  
"I know, but Faith, please, you have to," Bosco began. Faith looked up at him. He could see the pain, anger, and maybe even fear in her eyes.  
  
"No," she said coldly. Ty kept his back turned away from them as he grabbed his bag.  
  
"Davis," Bosco began turning back to his friend.  
  
"What, Bos?" Ty asked stiffly.  
  
"I just want you to know that I really didn't know it was her. I would never do that to you or Faith. Alex didn't kow either. We were totally hammered," Bosco said. Ty nodded.  
  
"I know, Bosco. I know," he said. His voice was tight and sharp. Ty walked out of the locker room. Bosco turned back to Faith.  
  
"Don't start that shit with me, Bosco! You couldn't have been that drunk not to know it wasn't me! I loved you, Bosco! I left Fred for you, because I knew I didn't love him anymore! I loved you so much! You told me that you loved me! Damn it! I have been in love with you for the past couple of years! I left Fred, because I knew that I would never be as happy with him as I would be with you! I trusted you, Bos. I gave you my heart and you broke it!" Faith yelled at him, tears ran down her cheeks. Bosco looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Faith! God! I know that this sounds really fake and made up, but I seriously thought it was you! I even said I love you, Faith!" Bosco yelled back. Faith shook her head.  
  
"I....I don't know if I can't ever trust you again," she said softly. She grabbed her bag and left the locker room, wiping her eyes. Bosco sat down on the bench next to her locker and thought about "that night". ***Flashback to Haggerty's, the night before***  
  
"Hey Bos, are you sure you're up for another one?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Hell yeah," Bosco said. He was on his sixth beer and he had already had a couple of rounds.  
  
"Bosco, man, you are going to be feeling awful in the morning," D.K. chuckled patting Bosco's back. Alex giggled from her chair.  
  
"Oh yeah. Major hangover!" she laughed.  
  
"I think you are getting there, too, Taylor," Jimmy chuckled looking at his co-worker.  
  
"Yeah right, Doherty! I feel perfectly fine! I think I am going to go over to Davis' after this," Alex said taking another drink of her wine cooler.  
  
A few hours later, Bosco and Alex were the only ones left in the bar.  
  
"Man let's go," Bosco said rubbing his face.  
  
"I don't want to! I want another beer," Alex slurred.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I do, too," Bosco said. The bartender ended up kicking them out.  
  
"Can I crash on your couch? I don't think I can make it home," Bosco groaned. Alex nodded as they walked along the sidewalk.  
  
"Yep," she said. They walked to her apartment. Alex went into her bedroom and crashed on her bed. Bosco feeling very disoriented fell onto her bedroom floor and fell asleep.  
  
Sometime later that night, Bosco was having a really good dream about him and Faith on a deserted beach. In his sleep he got up and got under the covers with Alex. She rolled over and began kissing him and then one thing led to another.  
  
***Present time*** Bosco rubbed his face and groaned.  
  
"God damn it! We were sleeping!" he yelled to no one inparticular. Why wouldn't anyone believe them? Christ! They were in love with two different people!  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, if this chapter was kind of disappointing! I hope I explained Bosco and Alex's one night stand for ya! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Three weeks later, Alex was walking home from her shift. She was so tired, depressed, and sore. She wanted to go to bed and not wake up for a couple weeks. She sighed and unlocked her apartment door. To her suprise, she found it unlocked. She frowned slightly.  
  
"God. You are so stupid! You forgot to lock the door when you left," Alex muttered to herself. She walked in and noticed that the lights were already on. She frowned and felt her heart start to race.  
  
"Hello? Is someone here?" she called out in a frightened voice. Her eyes darted around the living room.  
  
"Hi," Ty said softly. She jumped and turned around to find Ty sitting at her kitchen counter.  
  
"Oh my God! You about gave me a heart attack," Alex said softly.  
  
"Sorry. I used the key you gave me," Ty said holding the key up. Alex sighed.  
  
"Why are you here? If you want your stuff, I am sorry, but I haven't gotten it together yet. I'm still been trying to deal with everything," Alex said looking at him. He stood up.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it," Ty muttered. He heard Alex sigh and looked up at her.  
  
"But I am not here for my stuff, Alex. I just wanted to talk," he said. Alex looked at him in shock.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked softly.  
  
"Alex, we can't just not talk about this," Ty began.  
  
"It's been three weeks, Davis and you've kicked me out of your life and made mine a living hell," Alex cried.  
  
"I know. Look, I want to talk about this. I was just really pissed off when you told me and I couldn't talk to you about it, because you and Bosco, you know," Ty said. Alex nodded.  
  
"I told you. I thought it was you and he thought it was Faith. We were drunk, Ty," Alex began feeling a tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to do this tonight. Not after the day she had had.  
  
"Hey. I know and I didn't give you a chance to explain it to me. That's why I am here now. I just want to know how you could mistake Bosco for me?" Ty asked painfully.  
  
"You don't understand! I was dreaming about you and Bosco was dreaming about Faith! We were both asleep, Ty. I never woke up!" Alex cried.  
  
"You did this in your sleep? You weren't even awake?" Ty asked. Alex shook her head.  
  
"No, I tried to tell you, but," Alex began softly. Ty sighed.  
  
"Alex, I love you and I want to be with you, but we have to get over this hurdle in our," Ty began. Alex stared at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too and I want to be with you, but how do I know that the next time something bad happens in our relationship, that you aren't going to walk out on me like you did before. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. I would never sleep with anyone again. I am just saying," Alex began.  
  
"I know and I give you my word that I will be by you every step of the way," Ty said. Alex felt her stomach tighten.  
  
"You said that right before I told you about this and look what you did. My life is very messed up right now, Ty and I seriously need you to be here for me," Alex said, tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey. Don't cry. I thought you wanted to be together," Ty said a little confused at why she was crying. Alex took a deep breath and wiped her eyes quickly, but tears immediately fell down her cheeks, again.  
  
"I do, but," Alex said. She looked at the floor and took a deep breath. She looked back into his eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said just above a whisper. Ty felt his heart swell.  
  
"You're what?" he asked in shock. Alex looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Alex repeated a bit louder this time.  
  
"That's not funny, Alex," Ty said softly. Alex reached into the coat pocket and pulled out an envelope and then a test strip. She handed it him.  
  
"I'm not lying," she said as he looked at her baby's sonagram and then the test strip. Ty closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Is it mine or," Ty began. Alex looked up in at him and knew he was hurting.  
  
"I don't know," Alex sobbed. Ty sighed. He walked into the living room and sat on her couch. Alex sat down next to him.  
  
"I am sorry, Ty. I went to the doctor today before my shift. I was a few weeks late and I figured that it was just from all the stress, but the docotor told me otherwise," Alex said softly.  
  
"How far along?" Ty asked still staring at the baby.  
  
"I am due around June 28, so I am about 3 or 4 weeks," Alex said quietly.  
  
"That doesn't help," Ty groaned handing the sonagram and test strip back to her. She looked down at her baby.  
  
"That's what I said. I want you to be the Father of this baby, Ty. I know you would make a great Father no matter what," Alex said softly. Ty put his head in his hands.  
  
"Alex, I don't know what," Ty began. Alex sighed and stood up.  
  
"I don't know what to do, either, Ty," she admitted softly as she began to pace.  
  
"Alex, calm down. You can," Ty began. Alex glared at him.  
  
"I can what, Ty? Get an abortion? Forget all about this little "mistake"?" Alex asked starin at him. Did he really think she would kill her own child? Ty sighed.  
  
"Alex, I just," he began softly.  
  
"I thought that maybe you would understand, but I guess not," Alex started sobbing. Ty stood up and walked closer to her.  
  
"Alex, I don't want you to get an abortion. It was just a suggestion, because I didn't know if you," Ty said softly. Alex rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back.  
  
"I don't want to get rid of this baby, Ty. I love it. No matter who it's Father is, I love it," Alex said softly. Ty nodded.  
  
"I am so scared. Bosco is a great guy, but I don't want him to be the Father of my baby. You are the only person I wanted to have children with," Alex cried softly.  
  
"I know, Alex. I know. Just calm down," Ty said kissing her head softly.  
  
"I have to tell Bosco and Faith," Alex said pulling away from him and wiping her eyes. Ty nodded.  
  
"I know. You can when you are ready," Ty said softly.  
  
"Are you guys still mad at each other?" Alex asked softly looking at the ground.  
  
"Sort of, but we are getting back on talking terms, I guess. Faith is still sleeping in their guest bedroom, though," Ty said. Alex closed her eyes. She felt so awful.  
  
"Will you go with me when I tell them?" Alex asked softly. Ty nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if you want me to. When can we get a paternity test?" Ty asked.  
  
"At 16 weeks," Alex said. Ty groaned not wanting to wait that long to find out if he was going to be a Father or if his one of his best friends was.  
  
"It'll be ok," Ty whispered to her as he pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest, again.  
  
To be continued...... 


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two days later.  
  
"Oh God, Ty. I am really scared," Alex said as she and Ty walked up the stairs to Bosco and Faith's apartment.  
  
"You'll be fine. I am right here with you," Ty said. Alex nodded softly as they stopped in front of their door, she shook her head.  
  
"I can't.... Ty, I can't do this. I can't tell my best friend and her boyfriend that I am pregnant and he might be the Father," Alex cried in a scared and worried tone. Ty sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Sweetheart, I promise you that I will be here for you. Just take a deep breath. They deserve to know," Ty said. Alex nodded and wondered how he could be so calm and collected. This was his life, too. She turned to Ty.  
  
"Can you tell I am.... yet?" Alex asked. She still couldn't bring herself to say pregnant. It was hard not knowing anything. Ty looked at Alex. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He shook his head.  
  
"No," Ty said as he knocked on their door.  
  
"Coming," they heard Faith's voice through the door. Alex took a deep breath as Faith opened the door slowly.  
  
"Hey," Ty said.  
  
"Hi," Faith said softly looking at Alex. Alex adverted her eyes to look down. She couldn't bare to look into Faith's beautiful eyes. They still had the look of hurt and betraial in them.  
  
"Come in," Faith said opening the door to let them in. Ty placed his hand on Alex's back and guided her into the apartment.  
  
"We need to talk," Alex said looking into Faith's eyes for a second. Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we do," Faith admitted.  
  
"Is Bosco here?" Ty asked breaking to short silence. Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he is in the living room," Faith said leading them into the living room. Bosco looked up, startled.  
  
"Hey," he said looking at Ty and then Alex and then back at Ty.  
  
"Hey man," Ty said.  
  
"Hi," Alex whispered looking at the ground. She felt sick. She thought her breakfast was going to go all over the carpet.  
  
"Here. Sit down," Faith said motioning to the love seat across from the couch that her and Bosco were sitting on. Ty and Alex sat down.  
  
"We need to talk about some things," Ty said looking at Bosco and then Faith. Bosco nodded and looked at Faith.  
  
"Yeah, we do. Sit down. Faith and I have been talking.... It's not going to be easy, but we love each other and we are willing to try and forget about everything. We want to go back to our normal lives. It was a very stupid mistake and we didn't even know what we were doing," Bosco said. Faith nodded.  
  
"We are in love and so are you guys. We want everything to be back to normal," Faith said looking at Alex, who then began crying. Ty rubbed her back for support.  
  
"We agreed to do that, too, but something may prevent us from ever forgetting about it," Ty said. Faith and Bosco shared a look.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Faith asked, nervously.  
  
"I....I'm pregnant," Alex said quietly. Faith felt her heart sink, as did Bosco.  
  
"It's mine?" he asked. He was at a loss for words.  
  
"I don't know," Alex said trying to stop her tears from spilling over her cheeks.  
  
"So, there is a chance it's Davis'?" Faith asked hopefull, for her sake along with everyone else's. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said sniffling.  
  
"Well, when can we?" Bosco began.  
  
"Around 16 weeks and she is around 3 to 4 weeks now," Ty said taking Alex's hand in his.  
  
"Oh man," Faith and Bosco said at once.  
  
"I want you both to know that I am going to have this baby no matter what and if the test says your it's Father, you don't have to be," Alex said softly. Ty rubbed her back.  
  
"I am going to be here for her and the baby no matter what," Ty began. Bosco nodded.  
  
"Of course you will and I will be, too, if it is mine," Bosco began. Faith nodded.  
  
"Of course. Alex, we know that this was a horrible mistake and you didn't plan this," Faith said looking at her friend with tears in her own eyes. Alex nodded.  
  
"I know, but I am sorry. This is all my fault. The baby I am carrying right now didn't have a choice in the matter and I am not going to let it suffer from my mistake," Alex said and began crying again. Faith stood.  
  
"I know," Faith said. Alex just kept crying in her hands and Ty tried to sooth her, but it didn't help too much. Faith walked over to Alex.  
  
"I know, honey. Come here," Faith said pulling her into a hug. Alex clung to the woman and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Alex cried over and over. Faith rubbed her back.  
  
"I know, Al. I forgive you," Faith whispered. The women embraced for a long time. Ty and Bosco just sat watching them. This situation was really screwed up.  
  
"I think we should go. I need to go talk to Lieu about getting off the squad for a while," Alex said softly as her and Faith pulled away from each other. Faith nodded.  
  
"Ok," she said. Ty stood up and wrapped his arm around Alex.  
  
"We'll see you later," Ty said.  
  
"How about tomorrow for lunch? We could all use a good outting," Bosco suggested. Ty glanced at Alex and she nodded slightly.  
  
"Ok. Great. Around noon," Ty said. They all agreed and Ty and Alex left.  
  
"I hope it's Davis'," Bosco muttered. Faith looked at him.  
  
"You and me both," Faith said softly as Bosco pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.  
  
To be continued....... 


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting or anyone.***  
  
***A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews!! I really appreciate them! And a special thanks to Starbright for all of your support!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Alex and Ty sat at a table at their favorite diner, the next day.  
  
"I wonder where they are," Alex said softly taking a sip of her water.  
  
"They probably got held up in traffic or something," Ty said squeezing her hand. She nodded. As if on cue, Faith and Bosco walked over to their table.  
  
"Hey," Alex smiled slightly at her friends. Ty nodded.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Faith asked softly.  
  
"Ok, just really tired. How about you?" Alex asked, knowing that this situation was difficult for her as well.  
  
"The same. Sorry we are late," Faith said softly as she took a seat across form Alex. She looked a nervous and Alex frowned slightly.  
  
"It's ok," Ty said. Faith and Bosco looked at each other.  
  
"Uh...We have something to tell you," Faith said nervously. Alex glanced at Ty.  
  
"What?" Ty and Alex asked together.  
  
"We are late, because I had to go to the doctor for a check-up and well.... I uh... I found out that I'm pregnant," Faith said softly looking into Alex's eyes. Alex's mouth dropped.  
  
"Oh my..... Wow!" Alex said in shock.  
  
"How far along?" Ty asked squeezing Alex's hand under the table.  
  
"Three weeks," Faith said. Alex felt her heart swell.  
  
"Wow," Alex said. Ty gave her hand another squeeze.  
  
"Yeah," Faith and Bosco said together.  
  
"And I still have to get Fred to sign the divorce papers and I don't know if he will," Faith said in a groan.  
  
"Well, I am sure if you tell him about your pregnancy, he will," Ty began. Faith shook her head.  
  
"You don't know Fred like I do," she said softly.  
  
"He is a real.." Bosco began.  
  
"Jerk?" Alex finished for him.  
  
"Not exactly the name I would of used, but yeah," Bosco said. Faith nodded and sighed.  
  
"Well, I am sure everything will work out," Ty offered.  
  
"I hope," Faith and Alex said together.  
  
"So," Bosco said as a waitress walked over to them.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger with everything except mustard and an order of french fries," Ty said.  
  
"I'll have the same, except I'll have mustard and extra pickles," Alex said smiling at Ty. He winked at her.  
  
"I'll have a bacon hamburger with onion rings," Bosco said. The waitress looked at Faith.  
  
"Uh... I'll have the chicken sandwich with nothing except may-o and a large order of fries," Faith said. The waitress nodded and left. When their meal came both of the women took off to the bathroom.  
  
"Do they do that a lot?" Ty wondered looking at Bosco. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, especially the first couple of months," he said, nodding. Ty looked at Bosco and realized he was actually jealous of him. He wanted to be the Father of Alex's baby so badly. Bosco was already going to be a Father. He just prayed that Alex's baby was his and not Bosco's. The women came back and they ate their meal without much conversation.  
  
"Well, we are going to head out. See you in a few hours," Bosco said standing and grabbing Faith's hand. Alex and Ty nodded.  
  
"Ok," Alex said. Bosco and Faith left and Alex and Ty paid for their food and left, also. They began to walk home. Ty glanced at Alex and noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Hey. Woah. What's wrong?" Ty asked. He stopped walking and held Alex by her shoulders.  
  
"They are going to have a baby, Ty. I mean I am happy for them, but what if my worst nightmare comes true and this baby is his? He won't even want to be apart of it's life, because my baby will just be a burden to him and his family. I am sorry if I sound selfish, but," Alex sobbed. Ty pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh Alex, this baby isn't going to be a burden to anyone, ok? I am going to be here for you and this baby no matter what, I promise, ok?" Ty said looking into her watery blue eyes. Alex nodded slowly.  
  
"K," she said sniffling a little. Ty wrapped his arms around her shoulder and they began to walk home, again.  
  
To be continued..... 


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey Alex," Kim smiled as Alex walked into the fire house. It had been 4 days since she and Ty had found out about Faith's pregnancy and she and Ty had agreed to tell people about Alex's pregnancy. Alex knew she had to start telling people soon, especially Lieutenant Johnson, for her child's sake. She couldn't be running into any fires.  
  
"Hey," Alex said softly. Kim sighed, knowing how hard the past couple of weeks had been on her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Doc asked looking at her. Alex looked at her friends nervously.  
  
"Ok. I guess," she said running her hair through her hair.  
  
"I am glad that you and Davis are back together. You will get through this," Kim said softly patting her hand as she sat next to Kim at the table.  
  
"Kim's right," Jimmy agreed.  
  
"I'm with them," D.K. said with a smile. Alex smiled at them.  
  
"Thanks guys," Alex said. Lieutenant Johnson walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Taylor, you can get back on the squad tomorrow," he said. Alex looked up at him nervously.  
  
"Lieu, I need to talk to you about that," Alex said softly standing. Kim looked up at her confused, as did the others.  
  
"What? Alex, I thought you wanted to get back on with us again," Jimmy said confused. Alex looked down at them and then at her lieutenant. Perfect time to tell them. Her mind told her.  
  
"I can't, atleast not for a while, because, well, I am pregnant," Alex said looking directly at Lieu. They were all take back by her answer.  
  
"You're what?" Carlos, Kim, Jimmy, and Doc asked together.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she repeated softer.  
  
"Alex.. I... Wow! Congratulations," Lieu said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," Alex said smiling at him.  
  
"Alex, sweetie, could I talk to you for a minute?" Kim asked standing. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Sure," she said. Kim and Alex walked outside.  
  
"I feel like a jerk asking this, but.... Is this baby Ty's or Bosco's?" Kim asked. Alex looked down at her hands and tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. She looked back up at Kim and burst into tears.  
  
"God, Kim! I don't know who the Father of my baby is! I want it to be Ty's so bad, but I don't know," she sobbed. Kim pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Well, can't you get a test done or something?" Kim asked patting her back. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I can't get an Amnio Test done around 16 weeks," Alex said softly.  
  
"I am sure Ty will be there for you and Bosco probably will be too, if it is his baby," Kim said seriously.  
  
"They already said they would. Ty said he would no matter what. You have no idea how much I love him, Kim. This baby has to be his," Alex cried.  
  
"I am sure it will work out," Kim said. Alex pulled away from Kim.  
  
"I don't know if I am suppose to tell anyone else this or not, but I know I can trust you. Uh... Faith is pregnant. She told me and Ty the other day. I am happy for her and Bosco, but," Alex began.  
  
"I know. I know, what you are getting at," Kim said nodding. Alex sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for listening," Alex said in a slight chuckle.  
  
"No problem. Hey, what are friends for?" Kim winked and they walked back inside.  
  
***  
  
"Where is your mind at?" Sully wondered as he awoke Ty from his thoughts for like the millionth time in the last few hours. Ty jumped.  
  
"What?" Ty asked.  
  
"Your mind? What are you thinking about?" Sully wondered. Ty sighed.  
  
"Alex," he said.  
  
"I figured. How is everything going with that?" Sully asked.  
  
"I didn't think it could get anymore complicated, but I was wrong. She's pregnant," Ty said. Sully looked at his partner in surprise. He pulled the RMP against the curb and looked at him.  
  
"She's what?" he asked, again.  
  
"Pregnant. You know, she's going to have a baby," Ty said sarcastically. Sully rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know that, smartass! Is it your's?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know. She is going to get a test done, but that's not for another couple of weeks. I love her, Sul, and I am going to stick with her and her baby no matter what," Ty said seriously. Sully nodded.  
  
"I know, Davis. I just.... Bosco? Does he know? And Faith? Oh Jesus, they just annouced today that they are going to have a kid," Sully said. Ty nodded.  
  
"I know! I told you this thing is screwed up. Bosco says he will be there if it's his and Alex is freaking out constantly. She wants this baby to be mine, and she is worried if it's not, that her child will be a burden to Bosco and Faith and their family," Ty said shaking his head.  
  
"Poor Taylor. I know this is her fault, but," Sully began. Ty groaned.  
  
"No, Sully, it's not really her fault, nor is it Bosco's. This damn thing just happened and now we are going to have to deal with it the rest of our lives," Ty groaned leaning against the door.  
  
"I know, sorry. I just," Sully began. Ty nodded.  
  
"I know, man. Sorry for snapping at you. I am just a little on edge," Ty said with a slight smile. Sully chuckled.  
  
"It's understandable," Sully said.  
  
"Thanks, man. For listening," Ty said as Sully pulled the RMP back onto the street.  
  
"That's what partners and friends are for," Sully said.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Week 16.  
  
"Is that it?" Alex asked as she held her arm after the nurse had taken some blood. The nurse nodded.  
  
"Yes, this was just to check all of your vitamins and iron," the nurse said.  
  
"It is ok that we did the blood work and the Amnio test the same day, right?" Alex asked sounding concerned. The nurse patted her shoulder.  
  
"Relax. It's fine," she said handing Alex a little glass of orange juice and a cookie.  
  
"Thanks," Alex smiled biting into her cookie. She sighed and rubbed her belly. Ty walked into the room a few minutes later.  
  
"All done?" he asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Now we just have to go to my regular appointment," she said with a slight smile. Ty nodded.  
  
"Ok. Are you ready?" he asked. Alex nodded and stood up, slowly. She was begining to get a big belly. Ty wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of the blood bank.  
  
**  
  
"Do you want to open your eyes and look at your baby?" Dr. Wilson asked with a slight smile. Alex shook her head.  
  
"Not really," Alex said, squeezing her eyes shut even more. Ty squeezed her hand.  
  
"Alex, why not?" Ty wondered softly running his hand through her hair.  
  
"I am afraid I am going to be in love with it and I can't be," Alex said letting out a sob.  
  
"Why not? Sweetie, it's ok to fall in love with it. Alex, it is your baby. Come on, sweetie. Open your eyes and look at your beautiful baby. It looks just like you," Ty said kissing her forehead. Dr. Wilson smiled at him. He was an awesome guy for standing by her through all of this. Alex slowly opened her eyes and starred at her baby.  
  
"Oh my God! That's my baby?" Alex asked with a slight smile. Dr. Wilson smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep. It's looks very healthy," Dr. Wilson smiled. Alex looked up at Ty and smiled.  
  
"I told you it looked like you," he chuckled. Alex chuckled softly.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Would you like to know what it is?" Dr. Wilson asked looking at both of them. Alex looked up at Ty. He smiled.  
  
"It's your choice, honey," Ty said. Alex smiled and nodded. She needed to know if she was going to have a little boy or a little girl.  
  
"Yes, please," she said. Dr. Wilson nodded and moved the paddle around Alex's belly.  
  
"Well, it looks like you are having a little girl," Dr. Wilson smiled. Alex felt tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"A girl? I am going to have a baby girl? Are you sure?" Alex asked excitedly. Ty smiled at her. She was so excited.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Wilson chuckled at the expecting Mother. Alex looked up at Ty.  
  
"You are having a baby girl, Alex," Ty smiled down at her. She sobbed and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"The lab should call you in about a week with the test results," Dr. Wilson said as Alex stood up. She nodded nervously.  
  
"Ok. Thank you," Alex said.  
  
***  
  
Later that day.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Ty asked as they ate at Alex's apartment. Alex had a smile plastered on her face. No matter who this baby's Father was she loved her so much.  
  
"Well, I am going to let you pick her first name out, because she is so important to me, just like you are," Alex said with a smile. Ty looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Really? You want me to pick her first name? Are you sure?" Ty asked. Alex smiled and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Yes. I really want you to pick out her first name," Alex smiled. Ty smiled at her.  
  
"Well, what's her middle name?" Ty asked curiously. Alex smiled.  
  
"Caileen. Blank Caileen Taylor," Alex smiled. Ty smiled.  
  
"That's beautiful. Now, I just have to find the perfect first name," Ty chuckled. Alex smiled.  
  
"I know I'll love it, as long as it's a normal name and not like Ester or something," Alex chuckled. Ty shook his head laughing.  
  
"Don't worry your daughter will have a normal first name," Ty chuckled. Alex's smile faded slightly as she noticed Ty call the baby her daughter. It's true, though. This baby could be Bosco's. Oh, please, God, let Ty be her father. Alex prayed silently. She glanced at Ty.  
  
"It's ok if the baby takes my last name, right?" Alex asked uneasily.  
  
"Yeah, of course. It's your choice, sweetie," Ty said nodding. Alex could tell that he was some-what disappointed that the baby was taking her last name, but it would be easier to deal with if the baby wasn't his, even if it was his, she didn't konw how they would handle things and this would be the easiest thing to do. For her daughter's sake. Ty looked around the room.  
  
"You aren't going to name her any part of my apartment, Tyrone," Alex chuckled as she took a bite of her hamburger. Ty chuckled. Half way through their dinner he thought of a name and smiled. He had always liked this name for his future daughter.  
  
"I got it," he smiled. Alex arched an eyebrow.  
  
"This fast?" she teased. He smiled.  
  
"Well, I have always loved the name Bailee," he said. Alex thought for a minute.  
  
"You don't like it?" Ty asked with a frown. Alex looked up at him smiling.  
  
"I love it. Bailee Caileen Taylor," Alex smiled and patted her bubble stomach. Ty smiled at her.  
  
"It's gorgious just like you are," Ty said. Alex smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
To be conintued....... 


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone!***  
  
***Author's note: I am gonna continue writing this even though, Alex, unfortunately, got killed off! She will definately be missed!! ***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*** Two days after Alex's doctor's appoinment.  
  
"I am so nervous," Bosco admitted to Faith quietly as they walked into the doctor's office. Faith smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Why? Bosco, I am sure that everything is fine with our baby," Faith said softly as they walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" a lady at the front desk asked with a sweet smile. Faith smiled.  
  
"I'm Faith Yokas. I have a 1 o'clock," Faith said. The nurse looked at her chart and nodded.  
  
"Please, sit down. We'll be with you soon," she said. Faith nodded and sat down in a chair next to Bosco. He was trying to read a magazine, but it wasn't working. Faith heard him sighed loudly and glanced at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I have never done this before," he said. Faith smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Bos, everything will be ok," Faith said. There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Did you hear that Alex is going to have a girl?" Bosco asked uncomfortably. Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She called and told me the day she found out," Faith said picking up a magazine and trying to focus on it. Bosco nodded. Davis had told him the other day after roll call. He just hoped that her little girl was Davis' and not his.  
  
"Did you hear what her name is?" Faith asked putting the magazine back on the table. Bosco shook his head.  
  
"No, Davis just told me that they found out it was a girl and I didn't really feel like it was my place to ask what her name was," Bosco said. Faith sighed.  
  
"Why not? Bosco, she might be your daughter," Faith said painfully. Bosco closed his eyes and sighed. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"I know, Faith, but I," Bosco began. Faith nodded.  
  
"Her name is Bailee Caileen," Faith said softly. Bosco nodded.  
  
"That's a nice name," Bosco said.  
  
"Yeah," Faith nodded.  
  
"Faith Yokas," a nurse called. Faith stood up with Bosco.  
  
"I can't wait to change my last name," Faith muttered as she followed the nurse.  
  
**  
  
"Bos, I want to know what we are having," Faith said looking up at him. He nodded acknowledging her, but his eyes stayed on the ultra sound screen, where their child was.  
  
"Y-Yeah. That's fine," he said. Faith chuckled at him and squeezed his hand as Dr. Anderson checked the baby over.  
  
"So, you want to know?" she asked. Faith and Bosco nodded.  
  
"Yes, I didn't get to find out with Em or Charlie! I want to know now," Faith said anxiously. Dr. Anderson nodded with a smile. She moved the paddle around.  
  
"Well, it looks like Emily and Charlie get a little brother," Dr. Anderson smiled. Faith and Bosco smiled.  
  
"I thought it was a girl," Faith chuckled. Bosco just stared at his son on the screen.  
  
"I have a son," he smiled. Faith looked up at him. He was truely happy. And you might have a daughter. Faith thought as she sighed.  
  
"Congratulations. Everything looks good. Come back in 4 weeks for another check up," Dr. Anderson said. Faith nodded as she sat up and wiped the jelly off of her belly.  
  
"Ok. Thank you," Faith smiled.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much," Bosco smiled grabbing Faith's hand. He helped her off the table and they walked out of the room. As they rounded the corner Faith stopped as she heard a voice.  
  
"What?" Bosco began, but Faith shushed him.  
  
"Sh. Listen. I know that voice," Faith said. She walked closer to the voice and noticed it was her soon-to-be ex-husband's. She felt her eyes widen as she saw him with a very pregnant girl.  
  
"You lying son of a bitch," Faith cried. Fred immediately turned around.  
  
"F-Faith... Wh-What are you doing here?" Fred asked in surprise.  
  
"I had an appointment. I am going to have a baby and so are you by the looks of it," Faith exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...You're pregnant? How far along? Why didn't you tell me?" Fred demanded. Bosco came into view and walked over to Faith. Fred groaned.  
  
"I should have known," he said shaking his head. Faith glared at him.  
  
"Just shut up, Fred! I love Faith and I would never do anything to hurt her, like you did," Bosco said glarring at Fred. Fred crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Really? Because I heard that you and Officer Davis' girlfriend got a little hot and heavy," Fred said with a smirk. Faith and Bosco both glared at him.  
  
"That is none of your business! Besides we are working out our problems, like you never wanted to do," Bosco said getting pissed.  
  
"I love Bosco, Fred! And at least I had the decency to tell you that I am pregnant, unlike you," Faith cried motioning to pregnant woman with Fred.  
  
"I don't care! You aren't getting a divorce! You are going to have our baby," Fred said. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, Fred, I am having Bosco's child and yes, we are getting a divorce! My lawyer just mailed you the papers," Faith said placing a hand on her stomach. Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"I won't sign them! You are probably just lying," Fred said. Faith shook her head.  
  
"You are a piece of work, Fred! I am pregnant with BOSCO's baby, NOT your's," Faith said.  
  
"I am really sorry that this happened to you," Faith said glancing at the girl with Fred.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Mikayla," Fred said shaking his head. Mikayla just looked at them all, confused.  
  
"You said that your divorce was final," Mikayla cried. Fred looked at her.  
  
"Sweetie, I just," Fred began. Faith groaned in disgust.  
  
"Just sign the papers, Fred," Faith said as Bosco grabbed her hand and they walked out of the doctor's office.  
  
"I can't stand that man! How did I stay with him for so long?" Faith asked angry. Bosco sighed.  
  
"I don't know, babe, but everything will be ok. We are going to have a son, Faith," Bosco said kissing her head. Faith smiled.  
  
"I know. Now, we just have to pick out a name," Faith said smiling up at him. Bosco smiled and kissed her, again.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, as I am really busy! Thanks for all of your reviews!! 


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: I don't own anythign or anyone. I wish I did, but nope!***  
  
***Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been really busy with school and stuff!! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 11  
  
***Week 16 1/2***  
  
"Bosco, come on! Let's go!" Faith cried from their living room. Bosco groaned as he walked into the room.  
  
"I don't see why we have to be there," he said. Faith sighed.  
  
"Because Bosco, the lab is going to call and it will be easier if we are there," Faith said softly. Bosco gave her a look.  
  
"Faith, if the lab calls and says I am this girl's father, I don't.... Davis will be piss. We will all be pissed, but Davis, he," Bosco began. Faith kissed him.  
  
"Bos, please, I know what you are going through. I am going through it, too! Yes, Ty will be mad, but he wants to be Bailee's Father. He will be no matter what and if.... If the paternity test says that your her father, then, Bailee will have two father's," Faith said calmly. She was surprised at how calm she actually was.  
  
"Have you told Taylor or Davis what our son's name is yet?" Bosco asked as they walked out to their car. Faith shook her head.  
  
"Not yet," she said patting her stomach. Bosco nodded. He was so excited to be a father. He was getting a son. He just prayed that he wasn't getting a daughter, too.  
  
***  
  
"Come in," Alex said letting Faith and Bosco into her apartment. They walked in and sat in the living room, where Ty was watching t.v., which he wasn't concentrating on.  
  
"Hey," he said nodding to Faith and then Bosco.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Do you want anything?" Alex asked nervously rubbing her belly.  
  
"Actually could I have some water?" Faith asked looking up at her friend. Alex nodded.  
  
"Of course," she said. Her and Faith waddled into the kitchen. Alex nervously tapped her fingers on the counter.  
  
"It's 4:00 and the lab said they would call by 4:30. Oh God," Alex muttered. Faith looked at her.  
  
"Alex, relax. I am nervous, too, but," Faith began.  
  
"Faith, I just want to say before anything is definate, that I am truely sorry for everything I have not proposely done to you. You and Kim are my best friends and I can't even imagine my life without you guys," Alex said softly. Faith stood up from her chair and hugged Alex.  
  
"I know, sweetie," Faith said. Both of the babies kicked at the same time and they pulled apart smiling.  
  
"That was weird," Alex chuckled. Faith chuckled as well.  
  
"Have you thought of any names?" Alex asked wiping her eyes. Faith smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Come on," Faith said. They walked back into the living room.  
  
"Alex wants to know our son's name," Faith smiled. Alex smiled softly sitting next to Ty. Faith sat next to Bosco.  
  
"Our son's name is going to be Zachary Maurice Boscorelli," Faith smiled reaching for Bosco's hand. Bosco groaned slightly.  
  
"He didn't like the Maurice part," Faith chuckled. Alex smiled.  
  
"That's great," Alex smiled.  
  
"That's a cool name," Ty said nodding. He wrapped his arm around Alex.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can wait," Alex said softly. She nervously grabbed Ty's hand a squeezed it.  
  
"We've waited this long, I am sure we can wait a little while longer," he said softly, kissing her hand. Alex nodded and looked at Faith and Bosco, who also looked nervous. Why wouldn't the stupid lab just call?  
  
To be continued..... 


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of anything!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Oh man," Alex said as her, Ty, Bosco, and Faith awaited the phone call from the lab. Time seemed to be crawling by.  
  
"I am so nervous. I want you to be Bailee's father so bad," Alex whispered to Ty.  
  
"I know. It'll be ok," Ty said kissing her forehead. Alex nodded. Faith glanced at her watch.  
  
"It's 4:45. They said they would call at 4:30," Faith groaned.  
  
"Maybe they got backed up or something," Bosco suggested, trying to calm them down. Ty nodded in agreement. Alex's hand rested on her belly as did Faith's on her own. RING. They all looked at each other nervously. Alex picked up the cordless phone that was sitting next to her. She pressed the on button.  
  
"Hello," Alex said, her voice cracking a little.  
  
"Carlos, don't call here ever again," Alex cried into the phone and hung it up. They all groaned.  
  
"Such a dumbass," Bosco muttered shaking his head. They all nodded in agreement. RING. Alex looked at Ty.  
  
"Answer it for me," she begged, getting more nervous by the minute. Ty sighed and picked up the phone. He stood up.  
  
"Yes, this is the Alex Taylor residence. Dr. Wilson, hello," Ty said into the phone. He glanced at Alex. She stood up and grabbed his arm hopefull.  
  
"Uh-huh. Oh I see. Yeah. Ok. Bye. Thank you," Ty said and he hung up the phone. They all stared at his emotionless face. Alex took it as a bad sign.  
  
"W-what did she say?" Alex asked nervously. She closed her eyes and waited to hear Bosco's name.  
  
"I'm Bailee's father," Ty said in shock. Alex squealed happily.  
  
"Oh my God!" Alex cried happily. She hugged Ty tightly.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," she cried happily. Ty chuckled and kissed her lightly. Bosco and Faith embraced in a hug, also.  
  
"Oh my God! Congratulations," Faith chuckled hugging Alex.  
  
"Thank you," Alex sobbed. Alex and Bosco starred at each other nervously.  
  
"Look, I am glad everything worked out," Bosco began. Alex nodded.  
  
"Me, too," Alex said holding out her hand. Bosco smiled and shook it gently. Alex smiled. Everything was turning out for the better. Ty wrapped his arms around Alex sideways and held her close. Alex snuggled into his comfort.  
  
"Well, we better go. Congratulations," Faith said smiling.  
  
"You, too," Alex called as they walked out the front door. Alex looked at Ty.  
  
"Well, I guess we can relax," Ty said softly. Alex nodded.  
  
"Can we please just forget about that stupid one night stand mistake, Davis?" she asked softly.  
  
"Alex, I can't just forget about it, but I will try," Ty began. Alex walked up to him.  
  
"I love you and only you, Ty. Never forget that," Alex said kissing him lightly. He smiled at her and then placed his hand on her stomach, which he had never done before. Alex smiled and placed her hand over his.  
  
"I think she likes you," Alex smiled. Ty chuckled.  
  
"That's good," he said. Alex nodded.  
  
"I can't believe what a big mess I made, but at least Bailee will have a great Father," Alex said smiling. Ty chuckled.  
  
"And you are going to make a great Mother, Alexandra," Ty said, kissing her, again.  
  
To be continued....... Should I keep going?? 


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
***Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated this in a while. My computer has been really weird and I've been kinda stuck! Please tell me if you think I should continue or not!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next day.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ty asked as he and Alex walked towards the fire house. Ty had to go to work in a little bit, but Alex wanted to do something first.  
  
"Ty, they know I'm pregnant. I want them to know that you are Bailee's father," Alex said with a smile. Ty nodded.  
  
"If you are sure," he teased. Alex stopped walking and grabbed his arm. He stopped as well and looked at Alex.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.   
  
"For what?" he wondered, slightly confused. Alex sighed.  
  
"For everything. Ty, you have been completely wonderful to me and to Bailee, even though you didn't know if she was your's. I love you so much and I can't ever repay you for what you have done for me," Alex said softly holding his hands. Ty smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Alex and Bailee. I am always here for you, except for the first couple of weeks, but let's forget about them, ok?" Ty said with a slight chuckle. Alex smiled softly.   
  
  
  
"K," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. She sniffled.  
  
"Hey. What's this?" Ty asked smiling. Alex chuckled and wiped her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Hormones," she smiled grabbing his hand. They walked hand-in-hand up the stairs and into the kitchen area, where Kim, Carlos, and Doc were sitting at the table and D.K. and Walsh were making grilled cheese. Alex smiled and realized how much she missed being at the station. She and Faith had both gotten stuck being on dispatch.   
  
"Hey," Alex smiled. Kim looked up and broke into a smile. She hurried over to Alex and hugged her.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you? How's my little Bailee?" Kim wondered patting Alex's belly. Ty and Alex chuckled.  
  
  
  
"We are great and so is YOUR little Bailee," Alex smiled and looked at Ty.  
  
"I am Bailee's biological father," he said proudly. Kim smiled.  
  
"Oh, congratulations!" she cried hugging Alex and then Ty. They chuckled at Kim's happiness for them.   
  
"So, do you miss me yet?" Alex wondered looking at her friends and co-workers.   
  
"Not really," Carlos said with a smile. Alex chuckled.  
  
"Oh you know you do, Nieto," Alex teased. Carlos shook his head and went back to doing his paperwork.  
  
"Well, I sure as hell miss you! I'm the only girl, again," Kim chuckled.  
  
"Trust me, I miss being here, too. Me and Faith are about going nuts at dispatch," Alex chuckled.   
  
"Why didn't you just go on the bus for a while?" Carlos wondered. Doc chuckled looking up at them.   
  
"Because Daddy over here didn't want me to over do it," Alex chuckled, squeezing Ty's hand. He just shrugged and they all chuckled.  
  
"Adam 55-3, Squad 55, you're needed at the corner of Jefferson and Hilt for an MVA," the alarm went off. They all groaned.  
  
"Nice to see you, Taylor," D.K. said as he brushed past her. Alex nodded.  
  
  
  
"Bye. Congrats," Kim said patting Alex's shoulder as they all hurried down the stairs. Alex sighed. She missed being a part of that. Ty chuckled and looked at his watch.  
  
"We better get to work," he said. Alex groaned.  
  
"Do we have to?" she wondered. Ty chuckled and helped her down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we have to. We have a daughter to put through college," Ty said with a smile. Alex giggled and rubbed her belly.  
  
  
  
"She isn't even out yet, and you are thinking about college. Yikes," Alex chuckled as they walked outside.   
  
"I am going to go," Ty said softly reluctantly letting go of her. Alex nodded.  
  
"Ok. Don't forget to tell Sully," she chuckled giving him a quick kiss. He chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I won't. Have fun at work," Ty said. Alex rolled her eyes and watched him cross the street and walk into the police station. She sighed and patted her belly.  
  
"Well, Bailee, should we go to work and see Faith and Zach?" Alex asked aloud. She then started down the sidewalk to go to work, herself.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sorry, if it was kind of a boring chapter! Still want me to continue? 


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.***  
  
***Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry that it has taken me forever to update this!! I just started school and I've been really busy with homework and sports!! Enjoy the new chapter! I'll try to have the next one up a lot faster! Please review!!!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Hey Taylor," Faith said nodding to her friend as she walked into the dispatch office. Alex nodded at her.  
  
"Hey," Alex sighed sitting at her desk, which was right next to Faith's.   
  
  
  
"Has it been very busy?" Alex wondered as she looked at her computer. Faith shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No, this is so boring. I want to be back on patrol," Faith groaned rubbing her forehead. Alex chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Boy do I hear ya! I miss being a firefighter, even being a paramedic," Alex chuckled.   
  
"So how's little Bailee doing?" Faith wondered. Alex smiled and rubbed her belly.  
  
"Pretty good, I think. She is starting to kick a lot more. Ty loves to lay his head on my stomach, before we go to bed and she always kicks. It's so cool. I wasn't too sure about this whole baby thing at first, but now, I know that I can raise my daughter with the man I love," Alex said softly. Faith nodded.  
  
  
  
"I know what you mean and I am so happy everything worked out," Faith said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Diddo. How's Zach doing?" Alex asked. Faith groaned.  
  
  
  
"He loves to make me sick. He hasn't been moving around too much today, which is kinda weird. He must be tired," Faith said. Alex chuckled. Faith computer beeped and she answered the call. Alex's did shortly after.   
  
***  
  
"God. I want to go home," Faith said putting her head in her hands. Alex glanced over at her.  
  
"You ok? You don't look so hot," Alex said concerned.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Taylor," Faith chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on. You know what I mean. You are pale and you look like you could puke any minute," Alex said. Faith sighed.  
  
"I think, I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately," Faith said. Alex nodded.  
  
  
  
"I know that feeling. Just warn me if you're gonna throw up, because I don't know if I could watch you do that," Alex said making a face. Faith smiled lightly and nodded.  
  
"You got it," she chuckled.   
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go get a water. Do you want one?" Alex wondered. Faith nodded.  
  
"Uhh... Yeah, sure. Thanks," Faith said as she answered another call. Alex got out of her chair and walked back into the lounge. She grabbed two bottles of water, one for herself and the other for Faith. She walked back over to the desks.   
  
"Here you go, ma'am," Alex teased. Faith rolled her eyes and took a drink of it.  
  
"Thanks," she said.   
  
"No problem," Alex said going back to work. She heard Faith groaned and looked over at her.  
  
"You ok?" Alex asked. Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just a little pain," Faith said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Alex asked. Faith nodded trying to brush the pain off.  
  
"Yeah. I have to pee. I'll be right back," Faith said slowly standing up. Alex watched her closely. Faith shakily began to walked out of her little work area. She felt like she was spinning around in circles. She whimpered slightly and fell to the floor. Alex gasped and hurried over to her.  
  
"Oh my God! Faith? Faith, can you hear me?" Alex asked frantically as she rushed over to her friend. Faith was out cold.   
  
"Help. Someone call for an ambulance," Alex shouted. A few other dispatchers rushed over to help and one ordered for a bus.   
  
"Faith, come on. Wake up," Alex cried checking her pulse. It was a little thready. Alex touched Faith's forehead. She was burning up.  
  
"Oh God," Alex whispered looking down at Faith's stomach. She rubbed it gently.  
  
"Please, stay in there, Zachary. Don't do this to your mom. She has been through so much this past month," Alex begged. Doc and Carlos rushed into the room a few minutes later.  
  
"Taylor? Yokas?" Carlos asked with large eyes.  
  
"She passed out and she isn't waking up. LOC's about 5 minutes. Pulse is thready and she has a fever," Alex told them.   
  
"Ok. Carlos, start a line in she might be dehydranted," Doc said. Carlos began doing that while Doc checked Faith's BP and other vitals.  
  
"Has she been complaining of being sick or anything?" Doc asked looking at Alex. She nodded.  
  
"She said that the baby was making her sick a lot and she also said that he hadn't been moving a lot today. She had a pain and said she needed to go to the bathroom, so she stood up and then she passed out," Alex explained nervously.  
  
"Let's get her to Mercy fast," Doc said looking at Carlos, who nodded.  
  
"I'm going with you," Alex said standing up as they loaded Faith onto a gourney. Faith groaned in her sleep.  
  
"Faith? Faith, can you hear me? It's Alex," Alex said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Bosco. Call Bos," Faith muttered, before falling completely unconcious again. Alex sighed. How am I going to tell Bosco?   
  
To be continued..... (sooner than last time!) 


	15. Chapter 15

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
***Author's note: Ok. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Faith has to be ok. She'll be fine, both her and Zach. They'll be fine. Alex told herself as she nervously took out her cell phone. She suddenly realized that she didn't know Bosco's cell phone number.   
  
"Oh my God. What's Bosco's cell number?" she cried out loud.  
  
"No idea," Carlos said as he checked Faith over, again. He grabbed a card out of her coat pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Alex asked. Carlos handed it to her. It said: Bosco's cell- 1-456-563-2323. It was written in Faith's hand writting.  
  
"Thank God," Alex muttered.   
  
"Must have been in case of an emergancy," Carlos said with a nod.   
  
"Well, I think this counts," Alex bit back as she began dialing the number.   
  
"Please, let it be on," Alex cried. She let it ring more than 10 times before hanging up. She groaned.  
  
"He must have it turned off," she said talking to herself.  
  
"Call Davis and tell him," Carlos said. Alex nodded and began dialing Ty's cell phone, but she stopped when Carlos moved.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Alex asked frantically.   
  
"Her BP's dropping fast! Doc, hurry up. If we don't get there soon her and this baby may die!" Carlos yelled to his partner. Alex held back a sob and she touched her own belly.  
  
"Come on, Faiht. You aren't doing this to us!" Alex cried grabbing her friend's hand. The bus stopped and Doc rushed around to unload the gourney. Alex jumped out after them.  
  
"34 year old female, approximately 23 weeks pregnant, fainted, nausea, LOC's about 10 minutes, BP's dropping fast," Doc said as they hurried her into a trauma room. Alex let tears fill her eyes as she watched the doctor's work.   
  
"Alex," Carlos said shaking her shoulder. Alex jumped.  
  
"What?" she asked still watching Faith.  
  
"You need to find Bosco," he said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, right," Alex said. She walked away from him and dialed Ty's number.  
  
"Officer Davis," he answered.   
  
"Ty, oh thank God," Alex cried.  
  
"Woah. What's wrong everything ok?" he asked francitally. Alex sniffled.  
  
"No, I couldn't get ahold of Bosco. His cell was turned off, so I need you to find him and bring him to Mercy fast," Alex said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Ty asked alarmed.   
  
"No, but I'll tell you when you get here. Just please hurry," Alex said and hung up the phone. She sighed and watched the doctor's work on Faith.   
  
***  
  
"Faith? What happened?" Bosco asked frantically as he and Ty ran into the ER. Carlos and Doc were waiting for them.  
  
"Bosco," Doc said. The two cops ran over to them.  
  
"Where's Alex?"  
  
"Where's Faith?" both men asked at the sametime.  
  
"Alex is up in the waiting room. Faith fainted at work and she was feeling really funny. On the way here her BP dropped. They have her up in the maternity ward right now," Doc explained.  
  
"What? What's worng with her?" Bosco asked with wide eyes. Doc and Carlos shook their heads.  
  
"We don't know," Carlos said.  
  
"Look, why don't you go up to the maternity wating room and the doctor will come talk to you when they find out what's going on. We have to get back out there," Doc said looking at Carlos, who nodded.   
  
***  
  
Alex sat in a waiting room chair with her head resting on her fist. It had been almost a half hour and still no news. She needed to konw what was wrong with her friend and her child. She sighed and felt Bailee kick her.   
  
"I know, sweetie, I'm worried about them, too," Alex said rubbing her belly. Ty and Bosco walked into the room. She quickly hauled herself out of the chair.   
  
"Is she ok? Have you heard anything?" Bosco asked looking at her hopefull. Alex sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Not yet," she said softly as Ty wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"She seemed fine this morning," Bosco muttered slumpng down in a chair.  
  
"She was tired all day, Bos, and Zach wasn't moving very much and she felt nausea. I just thought it was part of the pregnancy, but then she was getting up to go to the bathroom, when she just fell over. I don't know what happened," Alex said seeking comfort in Ty's arms.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ty asked looking at his girlfriend, who nodded.  
  
  
  
"We are fine, just worried," Alex said rubbing her belly, where Bailee was kicking again.  
  
"What do we do now?" Bosco asked impatiently.  
  
"Wait," Ty said sitting down next to his friend. Alex sat on the other side of him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"God! What the hell is taking so long?" Bosco asked impatienly. It had been almost two hours, since they had gotten there and still no word on Faith or Zach.  
  
"They are just taking their time, Bos," Ty said softly rubbing Alex's belly. She had fallen asleep a while ago.   
  
"But," Bosco began, but stopped when a doctor entered the room.  
  
"Faith Yokas' family," he said. Bosco stood up and Ty shook Alex's shoulder, waking her up. They both stood behind Bosco.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend," Bosco said.  
  
"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" he asked. The doctor held his hand up.  
  
"Faith is doing ok now. We had to run a few tests and hook her up to a fatal monitor," the doctor began. Bosco nodded anxiously.  
  
"She was very dehydriated when she came in and that caused some of the problems," the doctor kept going.  
  
"Well, what else was there?" Alex asked, her paramedic mode kicking in.  
  
"After a number of tests I found out that Faith's hematocrit count was dangerously low, which in turn caused the fainting, body aches, fatigue, and the dropping of blood pressure. We found that she has a fairly common disease woman get during pregnancy. It's called amemia," the doctor explained.  
  
"Woah. Wait. What's hematocrit?" Bosco asked confused.  
  
"Another word for iron count," Alex said.  
  
"What about the baby?" Ty asked, his own hand landing on Alex's stomach. She put her hand over his and squeezed it nervously.  
  
"The baby is fine. It was in distress, but we've gotten everything taken care of and Faith should be able to go home tomorrow, as long as everything is going ok. She will be prescribed iron pills to take everyday to keep her iron count high. She should stop being anemia after the baby is born," the doctor explained.. Bosco nodded.  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Of course. Room number 434," he said.  
  
***  
  
"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Bosco asked as he walked into Faith's room. She groaned.  
  
"Tired and sore," she whispered sleepily. Bosco nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you are. Everything is going to be ok, honey," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Zachary?" she asked in worry.   
  
"He's still in there safe and sound," Bosco said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry," Faith whispered with a few tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's just something that happened and as long as you take your iron pills everyday, everything will stay ok," Bosco said. Faith nodded.  
  
"Did you call Em and Charlie?" she asked. Bosco nodded.  
  
"They are staying at Ma's tonight," he said. Faith smiled.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"And I love both of you," Bosco said kissing Faith's lip lightly and touching her belly.  
  
To be continued...   
  
Author's note: sorry if the end of this chapter was too mushy! PLease review and tell what you think! Are you still reading?? 


	16. Chapter 16

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.***  
  
***Author's note: Hey everyone! Is anyone still reading this? Sorry. I've just been kinda stuck on this story, but now I've got some ideas. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to email me, or whatever. Thanks! Enjoy!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Agh," Alex groaned as she hauled herself off of the couch. Ty rushed into the living room.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked alarmed. Alex gave him a look.  
  
"I'm fine!" Alex growled at Ty, who sat her back on the couch. She groaned. He had been worrying about her for the past week. Faith's little spell had totally freaked him out. He had even asked Alex to stay at home for the rest of her pregnancy, but Alex refused. She had explained that working behind a desk was hardly stressful and that she was a paramedic and would know if something was wrong with her or Bailee.   
  
"Then why did you just cry out?" Ty asked with a look.   
  
"I didn't cry out; I groaned. You try getting from a laying postion to a standing one, when you're around six months pregnant and see how easy it is," she said sarcastically.   
  
"Well, I am sorry, but I'm worried about you," Ty said softly. Alex groaned and took his hand.  
  
"I know you are, but Ty, we are fine. I know you're worried that I'm going to be anemic like Faith, but I am not. I've already had Dr. Wilson run the test and it came back negative. Please, sweetheart, trust me. Bailee is healthy and she is going to be here in a few months and you can see that for yourself," Alex smiled. Ty grinned, picturing holding Bailee for the first time.   
  
"That's true," he said. Alex kissed his lips, softly.  
  
"I love you, Ty Davis," she said.  
  
"And I love you," he said kissing her again. Alex sighed.  
  
"I was talking to Faith yesterday and she said that they were almost done with Zach's nursery. Ty, we haven't even started Bailee's," Alex said sounding a little nervous. Ty nodded.  
  
"Would you like to start?" he asked. Alex nodded.   
  
"Can we, please?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Is Alex Taylor actually wanting to decorate something? I'm shocked," Ty teased. Alex rolled her eyes and hit his chest.   
  
"Shut up," she laughed. Her face then turned serious.  
  
"Are you going to move in here after the baby is born?" she wondered. Ty looked at her in surprise. He had thought about it, a lot, but he didn't want to push Alex. He sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to?" he asked. Alex chuckled.  
  
"Well, I love you and I live here and your daughter is going to live here, so I figured that you might as well too," she chuckled. Ty smiled.  
  
"I would love to move in with you, Alexandra," he said with a nod.   
  
"Great," she grinned and then jumped.  
  
"Ooh, I think Bailee's happy too," she chuckled feeling her stomach. Ty placed his hand on her belly and felt Bailee kick, also.  
  
"That's so amazing," he said. Alex smiled.  
  
"I know. Ok. Back to the nursery. What theme do we want?" she asked.  
  
"Theme?" Ty asked making a face. Alex chuckled and touched his cheek.  
  
Yes, theme. Like CareBears, or Winnie the Pooh, or Noah's Ark, or just pastel colors... I don't know there are like millions," she chuckled. Ty smiled. He couldn't remember Alex ever being so happy.  
  
"What about police cars?" he asked. Alex chuckled.  
  
"For a girl?" she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Naw. Besides Faith and Bosco used that for Zach. I think we should call Kim and Jimmy, and Faith and Bosco, and Sully and everyone to come over and help. That way Faith won't be so bored. She is getting tired of just being around Bosco, I think," Alex chuckled rubbing her belly where Bailee was still kicking her. Ty chuckled.  
  
"It's Bosco, everyone does at some point," he said sarcastically. Alex sighed and gave him a look.   
  
"I thought you were back on regular terms with him," she said softly looking down.   
  
"We are fine. I don't think we'll ever be back to "regular" terms, but it's close enough. I was just saying everyone gets tired of Bosco," Ty explained. Alex nodded.  
  
"Ok," she whispered. Ty kissed her forehead.   
  
"Ok. We need to pick a theme," Alex chuckled standing up. She walked over to the sidetable and pulled out a catalog. Ty chuckled. She was really getting perpared. She sat back on the couch and got comfortable in Ty's arms. They started looking at the different themes, designs, and patterns.  
  
"I like the Cars one," Ty said. Alex groaned.  
  
"Remember we have a daughter not a son," she reminded. He chuckled.  
  
"I like this one. The Butterfly Kisses one," Alex said pointing to a cute pink, purple, and yellow butterfly and flower theme. Ty smiled.  
  
"It's a little girlish, but since we're having a girl, I think we'll be ok," he said. Alex chuckled.  
  
"That's good. I like this one," she nodded. He nodded as well.  
  
"Diddo," he grinned.  
  
"Well then let's call and tell them to put in on hold for us," Alex said. Ty got up and grabbed the cordless phone and handed it to Alex. She made the order and hung up.  
  
"We can go pick it up anytime," she said nodding at Ty.   
  
"Cool," he said. Alex grinned.  
  
"I think Kim and Jimmy have tomorrow off," Alex said. Ty nodded.  
  
"Sully and I are on vacation and I think Carlos is too," Ty said. Alex smiled.  
  
"Great. Let's call them and invite them over to help decorate," Alex grinned. Ty chuckled. She was getting anxious for the arrival of this baby. He could see it in her eyes and so was he.  
  
To be continued.... Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will have Faith/Bosco, Promise! 


	17. Chapter 17

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.***  
  
***Author's note: Sorry that it's taken me so long again! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!!!***  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"When is everyone suppose to be coming to help?" Ty asked as he worked on putting Bailee's white crib together. Alex sighed and sat on the floor next to him.  
  
"I told them anytime around 1PM," Alex said as she grabbed the instructions.   
  
"I think you might need this, babe," she said holding up the book. Ty looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Alex, it's a crib; it's not that hard to put together," he chuckled. Alex sighed and set the book down.  
  
"Fine, be stubborn," she giggled and hauled herself up.  
  
"Where you going?" Ty asked.   
  
"To get a drink. Want something?" she asked. Ty shook his head and went back to the crib.  
  
***  
  
"Remind me to give Alex a huge hug when we get there," Faith said as she and Bosco drove to Alex's apartment. Bosco gave her a funny look.  
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
"Because I'm getting so sick of being at home with you waiting on me hand and foot. I am so happy to finally get out of the apartment and be around other people," she giggled.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Bosco sighed. Faith chuckled and grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"You know what I mean, Bos. I love you, but I need to be around other people!" she cried with a grin.  
  
***  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling, sweetie?" Kim asked as she, Jimmy, and Carlos walked into Alex's apartment. Alex smiled and hugging Kim.  
  
"Great. I feel like I haven't seen you guys forever," Alex cried.   
  
"I'm not complaining," Carlos muttered. Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Oh you know you love me, Nieto," she teased.  
  
"Where's Davis?" Jimmy wondered. Alex chuckled.  
  
"He's in the nursery trying to put Bailee's crib together, which isn't going too well, considering he is stubborn and won't look at the directions," Alex chuckled. Kim nodded.  
  
"Aren't they all like that?" she asked looking at Jimmy and then Carlos. Alex smiled at her. Jimmy and Carlos went back to help Ty and Kim handed Alex a nicely wrapped present. Alex grinned.  
  
"Oh Kim, you didn't have to get me anything," she cried. Kim chuckled.  
  
"It's actually for Bailee," she laughed. Alex smiled and they walked over to the couch and sat down.   
  
"Is Faith coming? I brought Zach's present, too," Kim asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah, her and Bosco should be here anytime," she said as she gently ripped the wrapping paper. She took the lid off of the box and felt tears sting her eyes.   
  
"Oh my... Kim," she said softly. Inside the box was a soft white blanket that was outlined in pink and it had Bailee Caileen embroidered in the middle of it with pink letters and little pink flowers around it. Kim looked at her nervously.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked. Alex looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kim, I love it! Did you make it?" she asked astonished. Kim chuckled.  
  
"Oh no! I had my mom do it," she laughed. Alex sniffled and wiped her eyes.   
  
"Thank you so much. This means so much to me and I'm sure Bailee will love it," she said. Kim smiled and they hugged each other. There was a knock at the door. Alex hauled herself up and went to answer it, but Kim stopped her.  
  
"I'll get it. You can go see if the crib is getting put together yet," Kim chuckled. Alex smiled and grabbed the blanket and took it down the hall with her as Kim answered the door. Alex walked into the nursery and saw that the crib was almost together. She chuckled and the three men looked at her.  
  
"What?" they asked together.  
  
"I just need a camera right now," she grinned. Ty rolled his eyes and stood up.   
  
"Look what Kim gave us. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked showing him the blanket. Ty nodded.  
  
"That's awesome," he nodded.   
  
"I thought I heard some voices back here," Faith grinned as she waddled into the room. Alex smiled and went to hug Faith.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked. Faith nodded.  
  
"Great! Thank you so much for getting me out of the apartment. I was about ready to murder Bosco," she chuckled looking at her fiance, who rolled his eyes. Alex noticed that Faith was holding a package and smiled.  
  
"Open it, so I can show you what Bailee got," she chuckled. Faith chuckled and opened the present. She was amazed like Alex was. Zach's blanket was white and was outlined in blue and had Zachary Maurice embroidered in the middle of it with little cars around it.   
  
"Oh my God! It's gorgeous," Faith cried hugging Kim, who laughed. Faith and Alex switched blankets to see what the other one looked like.   
  
***  
  
"This theme is so adorable! When you get the rest of the stuff, we need to come back and help," Kim grinned as she and Jimmy put up the fun wallpaper boarder. It was bright pink with purple, yellow, and green butterflies and flowers on it. Alex chuckled. She and Faith were trying to arrange the pink and purple curtians on the rod.   
  
"I know. Ty thought this was going to be too girly, but I knew if I liked it it wouldn't be that bad. I mean yeah, it's a little too pink, but I love it," Alex nodded looking around the room. The white crib, oak dresser, changing table, and bookself was scattered around the room and there was a butterfly rug right in front of the crib. Ty chuckled.  
  
"Hey. I just have to get use to the color pink," he chuckled.  
  
"God. I know. I'm so glad Faith is haivng a boy. I don't know what I would do if I have a girl," Bosco said and then regretted it, realizing that he could of been Bailee's father. Ty was looking at him as were the rest of them.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean..." he began. Alex sighed.  
  
"It's ok, Bosco. I know what you meant," she said standing up with Faith, who groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim and Alex asked together.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just a little tired," she chuckled.   
  
"I know that feeling," Alex agreed. Kim smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go watch a movie in the living room; the guys can finish putting everything together and leave it for us to arrange," Kim suggested.   
  
"Works for me. I need some girl talk," Faith chuckled.   
  
"Diddo," Alex said handing the curtian rod to Ty. She kissed his cheek and the three women walked out of the nursery, leaving the men alone.  
  
"That sucks," Carlos groaned. Bosco and Ty just chuckled.  
  
"I thought Sully was coming," Bosco said. Ty shrugged.  
  
"Me, too. Oh well," Ty said hanging the curtian rod up.  
  
"Look, Davis, I'm sorry about saying that thing about not wanting a daughter. I..." Bosco began. Ty sighed.  
  
"Just forget it, Bos! I don't think either of us really want to talk about that anymore, right?" Ty growled.   
  
"Yeah," Bosco said softly with a nod. Carlos just raised his eyebrows, wishing that everything would be like it use to be.   
  
To be continued.... 


	18. Chapter 18

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
***Author's Note: Thanks for you guys who are still reviewing!! It means so much to me!! I'm having a lot of fun with the story; I'm just so busy with everything else that is going on right now! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!***  
  
The Mistake   
  
Chapter 18  
  
"You guys want something to drink?" Alex wondered as the three women walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Got any wine coolers?" Faith asked with a grin. Alex and Kim chuckled.  
  
"Sorry," Alex giggled. Faith nodded, rubbing her belly and leaned against the counter.   
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Emily and Charlie were so much easier. I mean I was never  
  
sick or anything, but with Zach it feels like a whole new experience in being pregnant," Faith sighed.  
  
"It's that Boscorelli blood," Kim teased and then groaned looking at Alex.   
  
"Sorry, forget I said that," she said hitting her head. Faith and Alex chuckled.  
  
"It's ok, Kim. Don't worry about it. So, do you guys want something to drink or not?" Alex asked with a smile. Faith chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have any kind of juice," she said.   
  
"Apple juice ok? I've been having weird apple juice cravings," Alex chuckled taking it out of the refrigerator. Faith nodded.  
  
"Fine with me," she smiled.   
  
"Diddo. It sounds good," Kim said with a nod. Alex giggled and Kim gave her a weird look.   
  
"What?" she asked. Alex shook her head as she got out three glasses.   
  
"Are you and Jimmy keeping another seceret?" Faith teased. Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up! We just figured everything out and got back together a couple months ago. There's no way we're ready for another baby!" Kim cried chuckling. They all giggled a little. Faith saw a bag of tortilla chips on the counter and smiled.   
  
"Can I have some?" she asked looking at Alex, while pointing to the bag. Alex chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Of course. Come on. Let's go in the living room," Alex said grabbing her glass of apple juice. Kim grabbed her glass as well and Faith grabbed her glass and the bag of chips. They walked into the living room. Alex and Kim sat on either side of the couch and Faith sat in the recliner.   
  
"Got any good movies?" Kim wondered. Alex sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, any suggestions?" she asked.   
  
"Something with a hot guy, please," Faith begged. Kim nodded.  
  
"I agree," she said. Alex smiled standing up. She walked over to her DVD's.  
  
"Umm... We have Love & Basketball with Omarr Epps, Fast and the Furious with Vin Dessil, Save the Last Dance with.." Alex began reading off.  
  
"Save the Last Dance!" Kim and Faith cried together. Alex chuckled and up the DVD in the DVD player. She sat back down next to Kim.  
  
"So, who do you think will go into labor first?" Kim wondered looking at her two friends. Faith and Alex shared a look.  
  
"I'm hoping Faith," Alex chuckled rubbing her belly. Faith laughed.  
  
"It's your first; Bailee can come whenever. First baby's are hardly ever born on their due dates," Faith pointed out. Kim nodded.  
  
"She's right there," she chuckled. Alex groaned and rubbed her belly.  
  
"Come after Zachary, ok sweetpea?" she said to her belly. She recieved a strong kick for an answer.  
  
"Oh my God. She just answered me," Alex laughed.  
  
"Can I feel?" Kim wondered with a grin. Alex smiled and nodded. Kim felt Bailee's kicks and Faith waddled over to feel, too. Alex chuckled as Bailee suddenly stopped her little kicking fit.   
  
"Ok, Zach's turn," Kim said feeling Faith's belly.  
  
"Oh no! He's sleeping!" Faith said rubbing her belly as she sat back down. They chuckled.  
  
"So are you excited about Bailee coming?" Kim wondered already knowing the answer.  
  
"Duh! Of course. I'm just freakin' out about the delivery. Me and Ty were talking and I was telling him that I was thinking of a natural birth, but then he said that he was there when his sister, Renada, had her first baby and she was in so much pain," Alex said nervously.  
  
"Well, honey, childbirth does have some pain involved," Faith chuckled.  
  
"Some?" Kim laughed.  
  
"I know. So I think I'm going for an epidural," Alex said. Faith nodded.  
  
"Here. Here," she said raising her glass of apple juice. They laughed and began watching the movie, again.  
  
***  
  
"Ok. Plause it for a sec. I gotta take a potty break," Faith chuckled.  
  
"I was seriously thinking the samething," Alex chuckled as she hit 'plause.' Kim laughed at them. Both women did their business and came back into the living room.   
  
"Oh hey, I've been meaning to ask how's the divorce coming?" Alex asked as she sat back on the couch. Faith groaned.  
  
"Horrible. Fred is practiaclly refusing it and I don't understand why. I mean I'm pregnant with Bosco's baby and we've been seperated over a year. His girlfriend is having a kid, too!" Faith cried.  
  
"Woah. Sorry, I didn't mean to get you worked up," Alex said softly. Faith shook her head.   
  
"No, it's ok. I need to talk to somebody about it and I can't really talk to Bos about it, ya know? It's weird somethings its just too weird to bring up," Faith said shaking her head. Alex let out a laugh and Kim nodded.  
  
"Believe me, I know," Alex said.  
  
"Diddo," Kim said.   
  
"So, why won't he sign the papers?" Alex wondered. Faith sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Who knows. At first I thought it was because he thought the baby was his, but now, I think he just wants to piss me and Bosco off. It's not like he has anything to gain or lose for that matter," Faith growled. Alex and Kim both nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kim sighed. Faith nodded.  
  
"I'm almost positive that this will be over before Zach is born though. My lawyer is awesome," Faith chuckled as did the other women.   
  
"Ok. Back to the movie!" Faith said. Alex smiled and pushed play.   
  
***  
  
"Thank God we are done!" Carlos cried happily as he, Jimmy, Bosco, and Ty walked into the living room  
  
"I figured Sullivan would come," Bosco said looking at Ty.  
  
"So, did I. Maybe he had a date?" Ty suggested.  
  
"Sully a date?" Jimmy laughed. They all snickered a little, and then stopped when they saw the women. They were sleeping; Faith was laying back in the recliner, Alex was sitting on the couch with her fist resting on her head, and Kim was curled up on the other side of the couch.   
  
"They didn't hardly do anything! Why are they sleeping?" Carlos asked loudly.  
  
"Shut up!" the rest of the guys hissed. Carlos chuckled at them.  
  
"You are all whimped," he said shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What did you think? I know it was boring, but I thought it would be cute to have a little girl hang out secession. Tell me what you think by reviewing!! :-) 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm SO SO sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got a little stuck and then with finals at school and everything, my life got a little crazy! I hope you are all still reading!  
  
The Mistake  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Oh thank God only 10 more weeks of this," Alex sighed as she waddled into the living room.   
  
"It can't really be that bad," Ty chuckled as he kept his eyes on the t.v. Alex gave him a look.  
  
"You try peeing every half hour and having swollen ankles and everything else that comes with pregnancy," Alex growled sitting on the couch next to him. Ty looked at her.  
  
"Don't forget the mood swings," he chuckled. She glared at him.  
  
"Bite me. You did this to me. I don't see why women have to do this. Men should have to go through this pain, too!" she cried.   
  
"I disagree, babe, but I am sorry you have to go through all that pain," Ty said.   
  
"Then when I'm in labor can I kick you in the groin?" Alex asked with a slight smile. Ty looked up at her.  
  
"I strongly beg that you don't," Ty chuckled, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry my emotions are all crazy," Alex apologized to him. Ty chuckled.  
  
"It's ok, baby. You are entitled to do anyhting to me through this," he said kissing her temple. Alex chuckled and looked at the clock.  
  
"We need to get to work," she sighed standing up. Ty groaned and walked into their bedroom to get his duffle bag. Alex waited for him by the door with her hands resting on her stomach. Bailee had become so much more active the past week. Her kicks would even wake Alex up in the middle of the night. Alex smiled as she kicked again.  
  
"Ten more weeks, baby," she sighed.  
  
"Can't I just go to visit and then stop over at the fire house or go see Alex?" Faith begged looking at Bosco, who was on his way out the door. He turned around and growled. He knew Faith was miserable not just from her pregnancy, but from being stuck inside their apartment.   
  
"Fine, but I want you to call me if Zach or you start to feel weird," Bosco said seriously. Faith smiled and hopped up from the chair she'd been sitting in.  
  
"Oh Bos, thank you so much. I love you!" she cried kissing his lips. She then slide some flips flops on and grabbed her jacket.   
  
"You better," Bosco muttered with a smile.  
  
"Hey Faith, what are you doing here?" Sully asked as Faith walked into the locker room with Bosco. Faith smiled and looked around the locker room. She never thought she missed it this much. She sat on the bench infront of Bosco's locker.   
  
"Bosco finally agreed to let me out of the house," Faith laughed as Ty walked into the locker room.  
  
"Don't tell me we just beat you here," Faith laughed.   
  
"I had to drop Alex off and then go pick up something. What are you doing here?" Ty asked as he opened his locker.   
  
"I finally got out of the house and wanted to come visit my other home," she laughed.   
  
"Bosco finally let you out then, huh?" Ty chuckled. Faith laughed and nodded.  
  
"Hey I just don't want anything to happen to you or Zachary," Bosco defended. Faith looked at him and saw how serious he was. She touched his cheek.  
  
"I know, honey. We are just giving you a hard time," Faith said and then sighed.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go see what Alex is up to," she said as she was walking by Ty's locker she noticed a black velvet box on the shelf.   
  
"I don't mean to pry but is that what I think it is?" she asked. Ty looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I figured it was about time. We are going out for a late dinner tonight and I thought I would ask her," he said. Faith smiled.  
  
"That's great. I won't say a word to her," Faith winked and walked out of the locker room.  
  
"So you are gonna pop the question, huh?" Bosco asked with a smile. Ty nodded.   
  
"Yeah," he said.   
  
"That's cool. And it's perfect timing, right before Bailee is born," Bosco said. Ty nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I've wanted to do it for a while I just well, you know... Stuff happened," Ty said. Bosco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. I don't mean to sound like an ass, but would you still be asking her if Bailee was my daughter?" Bosco wondered. Ty sighed and nodded.  
  
"Probably. I love her, man, and Bailee would of still been my daughter no matter what," Ty said. Bosco nodded.  
  
"You are one hell of a guy, Davis. I really respect that," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ty chuckled shutting his locker. The two walked out of the locker room and towards the roll call room.   
  
"Ma'am, slow down. I have police units in route to you location; they should be there any minute. I promise you I'm not going to hang up until they get there. Yes, I know you are. It's ok. Are they there? Ok. Good luck," Alex sighed and hung up the phone. She had really come to dispise dispatch duty. It wasn't that she was annoyed with it; she was bored with it. She wanted to be out there responding to the calls. She groaned and laid her head on her desk.  
  
"Hey hon. Having fun?" Faith asked grinning as she walked up to her desk.  
  
"Hey that rhymed and no, I want to be out there," Alex sighed. Faith chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I hear ya, sister, but these two munchkins aren't gonna let us for a while," she said rubbing ehr belly.  
  
"Oh I know. Ten weeks," Alex said happily.  
  
"Ha! Nine," Faith teased.  
  
"Oh yeah, but I want you to go first," Alex laughed.   
  
"Oh yeah," Faith chuckled sitting in a chair next to Alex's desk.  
  
"So have you been busy today?" Faith wondered. Alex shrugged.  
  
"It's only been an hour and not too bad. I just wanna get out of here and go to dinner with Ty. I have a surprise for him," Alex grinned. Faith smiled. Oh, he has one for you, too. She thought.  
  
"What?" Faith asked. Alex smiled and pulled a bag out from under her desk. She handed it to Faith, who took the object out of the bag.  
  
"I ordered it and it was on my desk when I got here. Think he'll like it?" Alex wondered smiling. Faith smiled. It was a baby book that had Bailee Caileen Davis engraved in it. Alex noticed that Faith looked a little confused. After all what guy would get so excited about a baby book.   
  
"I know it looks kinda stupid, especailly for a police officer, but when I found out I was having a baby girl, Ty picked out her first name and I picked out her middle name. Well anyway, I told him that her name was going to be Bailee Caileen Taylor no matter what, because at the time I thought it would be easier that way and he said it was ok, but he looked so hurt," Alex explained. Faith's smile grew.  
  
"Oh Alex, that was a great idea. I'm sure he'll love it," Faith assured her. Alex nodded.  
  
"I hope so. He's taking me out for a late dinner after we both get off and I think I'm going ot give it to him then," Alex said.   
  
"That's great," Faith grinned.   
  
"So, how's the deal with Fred going?" Alex wondered. Faith nodded.  
  
"By noon Thursday I will be Faith Mitchell, again," she beamed.   
  
"Thank God, right?" Alex chuckled. Faith nodded and chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea. Now if Bos would just get the hint," Faith chuckled. Alex laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, same with Ty, but I don't want to push him. I mean we've been through so much these past few months and I don't want him to just because of Bailee," Alex sighed. Faith nodded.   
  
'Oh honey, you have no idea what's about to happen to you.' Faith thougth to herself as she grinned at Alex.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thank you so much for still reading this! The next chapter will be up sooner! I PROMISE!! Please, review! 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, unfortunately!

Author's Note: Hey guys!! I really hope you're all still reading this!! I've been waaay busy and kinda forgot about this, but thanks to my great friends reminding me about it, I remembered! I hope you like htis chapter and I'm not going to make any promises about getting the next chapter up soon, but I promise it'll be as soon as possible!! Enjoy!!

The Mistake

Chapter 20

"Hey Faith, I'm home," Bosco called as he walked into the apartment. He frowned when he didn't recieve an answer.

"She has to be here; she knows she's not suppose to be out by herself," Bosco muttered to himself. He then looked around, actually hoping Faith hadn't heard that comment. He knew she could take care of herself, just not as well now with Zach.

"Faith," he called again. He didn't recieve and answer again and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in her cell number and waited. When he got her voice mail he left a message and groaned. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He was about to call her phone again when he heard the door knob turn. Faith walked into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bosco asked loudly. Faith gave him a look.

"I was at dispatch talking to Alex and then I went to get groceries, because I knew you would forget," Faith explained holding up two groceries bags. Bosco quickly took them away form her.

"God. I thought somehting happened to you; I tried your cell, but you didn't answer," Bosco cried.

"Yeah, I was just coming up the stairs and I couldn't get it with the bags. It's fine; I'm ok, Bos," Faith sighed. She'd seceretly hoped to beat him home, so he wouldn't freak out.

"I know that now. Faith, I know you hate being treated like your helpless, but sweetheart, you sort of are being pregnant and so sick with Zachary," Bosco explained. Faith nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I know. It just gets on my nerves. So, you know how I went to see Alex, right?" she said as she unloaded the sacks on the counter. Bosco nodded.

"She is totally clueless about Davis proposing, so it took all that I had not to tell her today," Faith laughed. Bosco chuckled.

"I hope she calls. Do you think she will?" Faith wondered looking at Bosco. He shrugged.

"Hard to say, but if we'd just gotten engaged what do you think we would be doing?" Bosco wondered with a laugh. Faith rolled her eyes and tossed a nearby dish towel at him. She chuckled.

"Oh Bosco," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them on her belly, where Zach gave him a firm kick.

"This is really nice, Ty. We haven't had a nice quiet night out in a long time," Alex smiled as she looked across the table at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Oh believe me, I know. Sully has been giving me hell about it," Ty chuckled. Alex smiled as he grabbed her hand. The waitress came with their drinks and left. Ty had ordered a beer and Alex had gotten a glass of ginger ale.

"Faith came by to see me today. She looks about as uncomfortable as I do," Alex chuckled. Ty nodded.

"Yeah, she came in to the house, too," Ty said. Alex gave him a look.

"Are you ok? You're acting really weird," she chuckled. Ty shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a long day," he covered.

"Well, maybe this will help. I know it's kind of stupid and early for father's day, but oh well," she chuckled handing him a gift bag. Ty smiled and took the bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Al. I totally forgot about mother's day," Ty said, feeling bad now that he realized the holiday had passed. Alex waved her hand.

"Honey, it's fine. I wanted to do this. Now open it, or your daughter will get mad," Alex grinned. Ty shook his head.

"I hate it when you use Bailee against me," he laughed taking out the present.

"Oh cool. A baby book," he said, trying to sound excited. He didn't want Alex to burst into tears in public. Alex chuckled, realizing he hadn't seen the cover.

"Read the cover, Ty," she said. Ty read the cover. His eyes widened and he read it over again.

"Bailee Caileen _Davis_? **_Davis_**?" he asked. Alex smiled.

"That is if you want her to have your last name," Alex said smiling. Ty looked at her and then pulled her into a kiss. Alex giggled.

"Oh baby, of course I do. Oh I love you both so much,'' he smiled. Alex grinned. Ty suddenly stood and Alex gave him a funny look.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused. Ty took a deep breath and knelt in front of Alex's chair, taking out the black velet box. Alex's mouth dropped open and she put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God," she muttered as she realized what was happening.

"I've been wanting to do this for a really long time, but a few things kind of threw this back a few months. I want you to be my wife, Alex? Will you please marry me?" Ty asked taking a beautiful single diamond ring out of the box. Alex just sat in shook.

"I promise that this isn't because of Bailee. I love you and I've wanted to marry you for basically the moment I saw you. Please, Alex, will you be my wife?" Ty asked. Alex finally found her voice and nodded her head.

"Yes," she squeaked throwing her arms around his neck. Ty smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he said relieved. The people who were eating around them smiled and clapped.

"What are you thinking about?" Bosco wondered looking at Faith as they laid in bed.

"Seriously?" she asked. Bosco nodded.

"Ty and Alex. I wonder if they're engaged," she said softly. Bosco chuckled.

"Probably. Come on. Go to sleep," he said rolling on his side.

"Your turn to take the hint," Faith muttered rolling on her side.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"I said I love you," Faith sighed.

"Oh I love you, too," Bosco said.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who is still with me on this story! It means a lot! Thank you and enjoy

The Mistake

Chapter 21

"Who are you calling this early, babe? Come back to bed," Bosco groaned walking into the kitchen, where Faith was leaning against the counter with the phone to her head. She put her finger to her lips.

"Hey! Where are you guys? Sorry to call so early, but I guess you're out anyway so, it's no big deal. Umm... I just wanted to talk to Alex. See you later. Call me back," Faith said and hung up.

"Davis and Taylor?" Bosco asked with a smile. Faith smiled and nodded.

"I have to know," she giggled as Bosco wrapped his arms around her waist. "I couldn't help it! I'm so excited for them!" Faith said. She suddenly groaned and touched her belly.

"What's wrong?" Bosoc asked.

"Zach's really active today," she chuckled taking Bosco's hand and putting it on her swollen stomach. He smiled and rubbed the spot where he felt Zach's feet.

"You're gonna be a great kicker!" he said. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Since we're up we can go out to breakfast," Faith grinned.

555

"Did you tell Faith that you were going to propose to me?" Alex asked as Ty got back from the bathroom. He sat across from her in the booth and gave her a look.

"Why?" he asked. Alex chuckled.

"You so did! She left a message at home for me to call her and I could tell she knew," Alex laughed. Ty sighed.

"She saw the box in my locker at the station and asked about it... Well actually announced to everyone in the locker room. So I basically had to tell them," Ty said with a chuckle. Alex giggled.

"Well, that's ok. I called Kim last night after you went to bed. It was like 2:30 A.M.," Alex giggled. Ty chuckled. "Ouch! Bailee that hurts!" Alex groaned touching her stomach.

"Did she kick you again?" Ty wondered with a smile.

"Again? Baby, she never stops. She just kicks the wrong places sometimes and it hurts," Alex chuckled.

"Bai, you need to be nice to your mommy," Ty chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm already 31 weeks though. She's going to be here soon," Alex sighed. Ty nodded.

"I know," Ty nodded. The door to the diner opened and Ty nodded.

"Speaking of the devil," he chuckled. Alex turned in her seat and smiled.

"Hey Faith, Bosco," she smiled.

"Hi. Were you hungry for take out too?" Faith giggled. Alex nodded.

"Yep, Bailee wanted some not burnt pancakes," Ty chuckled. Alex shot him a look.

"Here sit down," Alex said sliding over so Faith could sit by her.

"Thanks," Faith said falling into the booth. She looked at Alex's hand and grinned.

"Yey," she squealed. Alex laughed.

"Of course I said yes," she chuckled showing Faith her ring.

"It's beautiful. Nice job, Davis," Faith smiled.

"Yeah, nice job," Bosco muttered. Ty looked at him as he sat next to him.

"Oh man. I have to go to the bathroom," Faith groaned standing up slowly.

"I'll go with you. Bailee's kicking my bladder," Alex chuckled. The two, well the four, went into the bathroom, leaving Bosco and Ty alone at the table.

"Ok. Well I feel kinda weird sitting next to you with out people on the other side," Bosco said and moved across the table. Ty chuckled.

"So, you didn't want me to propose to Alex or what?" Ty asked with a look.

"It's not that, it's just Faith... I know she wants me to ask her, but I was waiting until after we have Zach to do it," Bosoc sighed.

"I see," Ty nodded.

"Yeah and now she thinks I don't want to marry her, but I do more than anything," Bosco sighed.

555

"Hey Al," Faith groaned from her stall.

"Yeah," Alex chuckled.

"I don't think I had to pee... I think my water just broke," Faith groaned.

"What?" Alex cried as she hurrying out of her stall.

"I think I'm having Zachary today," Faith groaned slowly making her way to Alex.

"Ok. Just stay calm. Let's get you to the hospital," Alex said helping her friend walk towards the guys.

"What's wrong?" Bosco asked looking at Faith.

"Zachary is like you. He's very impatient," Faith growled holding her stomach.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"My water broke. I'm in labor," Faith cried.

"Ok. Come on. Let's get to the hospital," Ty said standing up.

"Hold on! He's not due yet! He's not coming today!" Bosco cried.

"Bosco, calm down. Everything will be ok," Alex said calmly as she grabbed her purse. Ty and Bosco helped Faith outside while Alex told the waitress their situation and quickly paid for just their drinks, since their food hadn't came yet.

"Oh God. Bos, I hate you," Faith groaned as she leaned against Bosco's car. Bosco looked at Ty and Alex, nervously. They both chuckled and smiled at each other. Faith was having her baby and soon.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything!

Author's Note: Thank you so much the all the reviews! You guys rock!

The Mistake

Chapter 22

"How are you doing?" Bosco asked as he walked into Faith's hospital room. Faith gave him a glare and rubbed her belly.

"That well, huh?" Bosco asked with a smile. He was so excited. He was finally going to be able to hold his little boy.

"I thought I was done after Charlie... I can see why I thought that," Faith groaned as a contraction hit her. She groaned and grabbed Bosco's hand.

"It's ok... Just breathe," Bosco instructed. Faith relaxed once her contraction subsided.

"I can't believe I'm only five centimeters! Bosco, I can't do this," Faith groaned.

"Of course you can, Fay. You're doing great," Bosco nodded. Faith whimpered and rolled over so her back was facing him. Bosco sighed. He didn't know how much pain she was in, but he knew it was a lot. Faith was the strongest woman he knew.

555

"I wonder how Faith's doing," Ty said as he and Alex walked into the hospital. They'd gone home and then over to Bosco and Faith's to get her suitcase and a few other things Faith had told them to grab.

"Well, babe, she's in labor... I'm guessing she's in a lot of pain," Alex said as she walked over to the admitting desk.

"Can I help you?" a lady asked.

"Faith Yokas' room, please," Alex said. The lady gave them her room number and Alex and Ty walked towards the elevator. Ty looked at Alex and saw that she looked nervous.

"Al, you don't have to go see her," Ty began. Alex gave him a look.

"Yes, I do, Ty. She my friend. I'm just a little scared to see how much pain she is in," Alex admitted. Ty chuckled and kissed Alex's forehead.

555

"Hey! Has she had the baby yet?" Kim asked as she and Jimmy walked into the waiting room. Ty shook his head and stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Not yet. The doctors think it'll be soon though," Ty told them.

"Where's Alex?" Kim asked.

"In there. Faith wants all the girls in there," Ty chuckled motioning to a sleeping Bosco. He was sitting in waiting room chair. Faith had kicked him out and asked for Alex a half an hour ago. Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah, Kim kicked me out, too," he said. Kim smiled.

"Well, it's a little painful to give birth," she cried. The door to Faith's room openned and Alex waddled out with her hands resting on her lower back.

"She wants Bosco, again," she sighed flopping down in a nearby chair.

"Bosco... Bosco, Faith wants you," Jimmy said shaking him awake. Bosco jumped up.

"What! Oh ok," he said and made his way into Faith's room.

"How are you doing?" Ty asked looking at his fiance, who looked worn out.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one in labor," Alex chuckled touching her belly. Kim sat next to her.

"Has she called Emily at Fred's yet?" she wondered. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want them just sitting around here waiting. She's going to call after she has Zach," Alex told her. Kim nodded. Ty and Jimmy sat down and began a converstation over their own.

555

"I think it's almost time, Bos. Seriously, I have to be at ten centimeters!" Faith cried. Bosco nodded and pushed the nurse's button.

"Ok. Ok. Just relax. You've been through this twice before. Third times a charm right?" Bosco asked with a grin. Faith growled.

"Ok. If I see you smile one more time, I swear to God, you'll be in pain through out this labor, too!" she threatened. Bosco's smile faded and a nurse walked in.

"Are we ready?" she asked. Bosco and Faith both nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Faith cried. Dr. White walked in and smiled.

"There's a little fanclub out there for your little one," she smiled. Faith nodded.

"Yeah. Alex has to be happy... She wanted me to go first!" Faith cried. Dr. White nodded.

"Well, she should be going into labor any day now, too. Your baby just wanted to beat her's," Dr. White said with a smile.

"Fine with me as long and he comes out fast!" Faith cried as they got her ready to deliver.

"All right, Faith. This is your third birth... It should be a piece of cake, right?" Dr. White said as she got ready.

"Yeah, right! I don't think this can ever be easy!" Faith cried squeezing Bosco's hand.

"Why didn't you get an epidural then?" Bosoc asked.

"I already told you! I didn't with Em or Charlie, why should I with Zach... Oh maybe because it's your baby and he's very stubborn," Faith cried.

"Ok, Faith, give me a big push," Dr. White instructed.

555

"My God! I can't believe she's that loud," Ty cried. Alex bit her lip.

"I'm terrified. I wish I would've gone first now," Alex said with a nervous chuckle. Kim smiled and rubbed her back. The four of them were standing right outside Faith's hospital door.

555

"Ok. His head is almost out. Give me two more big pushes and that should be it," Dr. White told Faith. She'd been pushing for an hour. She was so exhausted.

"I can't; I'm too tired," She groaned leaning back into Bosco's body. He kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Yes, you can, baby. You are a cop for christ sake! Faith, you chase criminals for a living, you can definately push our son into the world," Bosco cried. Faith looked up at him.

"I love you," she cried. Bosco smiled.

"I love you, too, Fay," he said. Faith gripped his hand and pushed her baby into the world. Dr. White held up a slimmy screaming baby.

"Say hi to your son," she smiled. Faith collapsed on Bosco's chest and he chuckled as Dr. White laid the baby on Faith's chest.

"You did it, Faith! You did it," he cried.

"That's our son," Faith said as she looked at her son. She placed a hand on Zachary's back.

"Is he ok?" Bosco asked. Dr. White nodded.

"He seems perfect," she smiled looking at the family.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Mistake

Chapter 23

"I don't hear any yelling; think they had him?" Jimmy wondered. Kim gave him a look.

"Why do I keep falling in love with you?" she wondered. Alex and Ty laughed.

"I keep wondering that myself," Alex teased as Ty put an arm around her waist. Alex groaned.

"I want Bailee out now, too! I can't handle her weight anymore. I'm telling ya, she has to weigh like 12 pounds!" Alex cried placing a hand on her lower back. Ty chuckled.

555

"I'm sorry, Faith, but we have to take him to the nursery. He is still a little early and we want to monitor him," Dr. White told Faith as a nurse reached for Zachary. Faith nodded and touched Bosco's hand.

"Go with him. I don't want him to be alone," she stated. Bosco smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you and I love you," he said. The nurse put Zachary in an incubator and began to push him towards the door. Bosco followed closely behind. As the door openned, he saw Alex, Ty, Kim, and Jimmy waiting patiently for news.

"Hey guys," he smiled. The nurse stopped to let them look in at the baby.

"Is he ok?" Alex asked. Bosco nodded.

"He's early so, they want to examine him more. Isn't he perfect?" Bosco said. They all nodded.

"Yeah," Kim whispered.

"Ok. Time to go. You can come see him in the nursery if you'd like," the nurse told them. They all agreed and followed them towards the nursery. Bosco went inside and the rest watched through the window.

"He's so handsome," Alex grinned.

"He looks like Bosco, except he has Faith's eyes," Kim nodded lookign at the baby boy. He was laying in his incubator wearing just a diaper. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was a little small, but had a good set of lungs.

"Bosco looks so proud," Ty muttered.

"That'll be you in a few weeks, too," Alex said nudging him.

"It could've been him, again though," Ty said softly. Alex looked up at him.

"Ty, stop it. Bailee is your daughter and I would really appreciate it if you would stop bringing up what happened between me and Bosco! We all just want to forget it, ok?" Alex cried. Tears threatened her eyes.

"It's kind of hard to forget, Alex," Ty growled.

"Fine then, if you want to be a jerk about then leave, because this is the happiest moment in Bosco and Faith's lives and I don't want you to ruin it," Alex cried.

"Fine," Ty said and he began to walk away. Alex just shook her head.

"Woah," Jimmy muttered looking at Kim.

"You ok?" Kim asked touching Alex's hand. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish he would forget... Bailee is going to be here soon and I don't want this happening around her, or Zach, now," she said.

"He's just a little emotional right now, Al. He's probably nervous about Bailee coming," Jimmy said touching Alex's shoulder. Alex nodded.

"You're probably right. Look at him, guys, he's so tiny," Alex smiled looking at Zach.

555

"I told you to stay with Zach!" Faith cried as Bosco walked into her new hospital room. She'd taken a shower and felt a lot more refreshed.

"Relax, babe. Kim, Jimmy, and Alex are all keeping an eye on him in the nursery," he smiled.

"Do they like him?" Faith asked. Bosco chuckled.

"Oh yeah, they keep looking at him. So, do I... I can't believe he's mine," he said sitting on Faith's bed. Faith smiled.

"He's ours," she whispered. Bosco nodded.

"There's something that I wanted to ask you as soon as Zachary was born," Bosco began.

"What is it, babe?" Faith asked. Bosco smiled and reached into his pocket.

"Well, ever since you've been pregnant, you've been called Mrs. Yokas... We both now how much you and I both hate it. So I was wondering if from now on you'd like to be known as Mrs. Boscorelli?" Bosco asked as he produced a single diamond ring in front of her. Faith gasped and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Bos," she whispered.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. She nodded, wordlessly.

"Yes... Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she cried. Bosco smiled and pulled ehr into a passionate kiss.

''Thanks," he whispered. After a few minutes, a nurse brought Zachary in. Alex, Jimmy, and Kim were followed.

"We just follow the baby," Jimmy chuckled. Faith smiled.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on our little guy," she said.

"All right, Faith are you ready to hold your son?" the nurse asked. Faith nodded.

"Oh yes," she cried. The nurse picked him up and handed him to Faith.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm your mommy and that guy right there... He's your daddy," Faith smiled. She kissed her son's forehead.

"He's beautiful, guys," Alex nodded.

"Thanks," Bosco smiled as Faith handed him the baby.

"Where's Davis?" Faith wondered.

"Good question," Jimmy muttered. Kim elbowed his ribs.

"He had something he needed to do at work," Alex covered. She was embarassed to say why he really wasn't there.

"Well, that sucks," Bosco said.

"Yeah. Well, would you like to hold him?" Faith asked looking at Alex. She smiled and nodded.

"I would love to," she grinned. She took the tiny little boy in her arms and adjusted him over her large belly.

"Oh you are so precious, Zach. Yes, you are," she grinned. Kim glanced at Faith and then gasped.

"What?" Jimmy and Alex asked looking at her.

"Your ring," Kim cried grabbing Faith's left hand. Faith and Bosco chuckled.

"You asked her?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah and she said yes," Bosco smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," Kim cried.

"Thanks," Faith smiled.

"Congratulations," Alex nodded.

"Do you want to hold him, Kim?" She asked. Kim nodded and then took Zach into her arms.

"Hi there, handsome," she grinned. Faith and Bosco smiled at each other. Their son was certianly going to be a heartbreaker.

555

"Why am I being such an ass to her, Sully? I know it was an accident and I just... I don't know how to get passed it?" Ty asked looking at his partner. Sully shook his head.

"I don't know, Ty, but I do know that you need to talk to Alex about it. You need to realize that Bailee is your daughter and you need to reassure Alex that you know that and want that," Sully said. Ty groaned.

"I know. I just don't know how. I already proposed to her and I thought everything was great, Sul. But when I saw Bosco staring at his son today... I couldn't help, but think that Bai could've been his, too," Ty whispered. He put his head in his hands and growled.

"I know," Sully nodded. He was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Sully left Ty on the couch and walked over to the door. He openned it and sighed.

"Hey kid," he said.

"Hi Sully. Is Ty here?" Alex asked as she looked up at her fiance's partner. Sully nodded and let her in. Alex walked into the living room.

"Hi," Ty said.

"Hi. Ty, we need to talk," Alex said softly. Ty nodded.

to be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anyrthing.

Author's note: Yes, I know... I know! It's taking my FOREVER to finish this, but I truly am having fun with it! I hope so people are still reading!

The Mistake

Chapter 24

"What do you want to talk about?" Ty wondered casually. Alex gave him a look.

"Hmm... I don't know... The weather? Work? Oh, I know! How about our daughter and our relationship?" Alex said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips. Ty couldn't help, but smile. Her tiny figure looked very lop-sided with the large basketball belly.

"Ok. Stupid question. Sorry, but Alex it's really hard for me to get over what happened. I don't really know why. I mean Faith and Bos are fine, but it just feels different with us now," Ty began. Alex just looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"I love you, Alex, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Everything is perfect until I see Bosco and you in the same room," Ty started. Alex looked a little confused.

"Ty, if you think that will ever happen again, you couldn't be more wrong. I hope that you would trust me enough to know that," Alex cried.

"I trusted you before and look what that got me!" Ty cried back. Alex took a step back, her mouth slightly open.

"You know damn well that we didn't know what we were doing," Alex cried pointing a finger at him.

"I can't help it. I feel that I can't trust you," Ty began. Alex shook her head.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but just so you know I would never do that to you intentionally. And if you feel that you can't trust me then why and the hell did you ask me to marry you?" Alex wondered.

"Because I love you," Ty began.

"You can't just have a relationship with love, Ty. Trust has to be in it too,'' Alex told him. Ty stood staring at her looking lost.

"I'm sorry that Bailee and I have caused so much stress in your life. I know that's the only reason you asked me to marry you and I don't want to raise her in a home where her parents aren't married for the right reasons," Alex said softly. She slipped her engagement ring off her finger.

"I do love you, Alex," Ty whispered as she handed him the ring.

"I know," she said as tears feel down her cheeks. She turned on her heal and walked out of Sully's apartment, leaving Ty standing in the middle of the living room dumbfounded.

555

"Look at him," Faith giggled as her son sucked on her index finger. Bosco smiled and sat on the edge of his fiance's hospital bed.

"He's amazing, Faith. Thanks for being him into our lives," Bosco said kissing her forehead.

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you," she teased. Bosco smiled.

"I know. I just glad everything worked out for us," he replied touching his son's dark brown hair. Zach cooed softly, causing his parents to smile at him proudly.

"Me too, Bos. I love you so much," Faith whispered kissing his lips.

"Ma is coming to see him tomorrow," Bosco said as he pulled away from her. Faith smiled.

"Good. She'll be a great grandma. She's wonderful with Em and Charlie when she gets to see them," Faith nodded.

"Aren't they coming tomorrow too?" Bosco asked. Faith nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want them to come this late, besides they'll want to hold him and Zach will probably be more awake tomorrow," Faith said. Bosco nodded.

555

"Hey you, did you jerk of a fiance?" Kim wondered as Alex walked infront of the fire house. Kim was sitting on the curb looking very bored.

"Oh what do you mean fiance? I'm no longer engaged," Alex cried angry. Kim hopped up and looked at her friend.

"I'm lost? You broke up?" Kim asked. Alex shrugged.

"I'm really not sure. He said that he didn't trust me and I told him that we couldn't get married without trust and gave the ring back. I would tell ya what he said after that, but I left," Alex said softly.

"Oh Al, I'm sorry," Kim began.

"Me too. I love him more than anything and Bailee is going to be here anyday now. Kim, I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore," Alex cried. Kim pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok, sweetie. You and Ty will be fine. You've already gotten through so much," Kim told her. Alex nodded.

"I don't know what else to do, though. The only thing I can think of is to move and never see Bosco, Faith, or sweet little Zach again and I don't think I could do that," Alex cried. She wiped her eyes and Kim nodded.

"Nobody's asking you to do that," she said.

"I should get home," Alex said softly.

"I'll drive you," kim nodded. Alex shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," she said. Kim gave her one last hug and watched as her friend walked away. Alex turned the corner and walked towards her apartment. She doubted that Ty would show up there tonight. _He probably hates me._ She thought to herself. She suddenly felt a hand over her mouth and fear consumed her.

"Don't even try to fight me," a voice growled. Alex didn't move. She groaned and fell to the ground as she was knocked unconcious.

"Where is Alex? She isn't answering her phone," Kim wondered concerned.

"She probably shut it off," Jimmy told her. Kim shook her head and looked at her husband.

"She was walking home alone, Jimmy. This is New York," Kim said worriedly.

Alex awoke to a sharp pain in her lower abdomin and groaned.

"Everything will be ok, Bailee. We just have to stay strong," she tols her daughter as she touched her belly.

"Shit," she muttered to herself. She tried to stand but was too sore. She didn't know what the man had done to her, but she knew she was going to be bruised up a lot.

"Oh God," Alex groaned. She clutched her belly as she felt contractions and prayed someone would come to her rescue. She reached in her back pocket and was thankful to find the man hadn't taken her cell phone. She dialed the only number she couldn't think of.

"Davis," Ty answered.

"Ty, I need help... There was a guy and he... having contractions... West Street." was all Ty could make out through the bad reception.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 25

"Alex? Alex!" Ty yelled into his cellphone.

"What happened?" Sully asked looking at his friend, who looked terrifed. Ty looked at his partner.

"Alex... She called and said she need help and something about contractions and West Street," Ty said grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair.

"Why isn't she at home?" Sully asked as he grabbed his jacket as well.

"She gave me back the ring. When we have a fight she usually goes for a walk, but I didn't think she would tonight being pregnant and all. God. Sully if something happened to her..." Ty began, but couldn't finish his thought.

"I know. Come on; let's go," Sully said opening his door. They both hurried out the door and down the stairs towards Ty's car, hoping that Alex was ok.

555

"Ok. I know I've probably been putting a lot of stress on you lately, honey, but please, do mommy a favor and just stay in there for another week or so. I promise that when you're born you'll get to do anything you want as long as it isn't dangerous or illegal, just please stay in mama's belly,'' Alex begged her child as she rubbed her belly. The contractions were getting stronger it seemed and she was beginning to feel the pain of her attack.

"Daddy is coming, Bailee. He's gonna find us and take us to the hospital," Alex explained trying to calm herself, more than Bailee, down. She practiced her breathing and kept telling herself that Ty was on his way.

555

"If anything's happened to her, Sul," Ty began as he sped down the street. Sully patted his partner's shoulder.

"She'll be ok," Sully said calmly. Ty pulled onto West Street he saw Alex sitting against a brick building. He jumped out of the car and ran towards Alex.

"Alex!" he cried. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God," Alex whispered as Ty knelt next to her.

"You ok? What the hell happened?" Ty asked.

"I... I was walking home and suddenly this guy came out of no where. I just remember a lot of pain and my purse is gone... I think I passed out, because when I came to he was gone and I was having contractions. Oh God. Ty, if somethign happens to Bailee," Alex cried grabbing his hand.

"It'll be ok. Bailee and you are going to be just fine," Ty told her.

"I'm having another contraction," Alex groaned.

"Ok. Ok. Come on. Let's get you to the hospital," Ty said trying to help her up. Alex cried out in pain.

"Umm... There's no way in hell I can walk, Ty," Alex groaned falling into Ty. He nodded and swept her into his arms.

"Wow. I didn't think you could carry us," Alex muttered. Ty smiled as he laid her in the backseat. Sully had moved into the driver's seat. Ty jumped into the passenger seat and turned around to look at Alex.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've had better days," Alex growled.

555

"Jimmy, I'm really worried about Alex," Kim said looking at her husband as they sat at home.

"Maybe she's just not answering her cell," Jimmy said.

"Or her home phone. I have a bad feeling Jimmy. Let's go to the hospital and check it out," Kim said nervously. Jimmy looked at Kim and knew she wasn't going to rest until she knew Alex was ok. He nodded and put his shoes on.

555

"I need some help," Ty said as he carrying Alex into the ER. Sully was right behind them.

"What happened?" Mary Proctor asked rushing a gourney towards them.

"I was attacked and I'm in labor I think," Alex groaned as Ty gently laid her on the gourney.

"Let's get her up to maternity and we'll do more tests," Dr. Fields said as he walked over to them. Mary nodded.

"Can I go with her?" Ty asked.

"Of course," Mary nodded.

"Don't leave me," Alex groaned grabbing his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ty said as they wheeled her towards the elevator.

555

"Would you like to say good night to your little boy?" the nurse asked walking into Faith's hospital room.

"Do we have to?" Faith asked looking at Zach, who was nestled in Bosco's arms.

"I'm afraid so. We still have to keep a close eye on him," the nurse said.

"I'll go with them and then I'll be back," Bosco told Faith. She nodded and kissed her little boy good night. Bosco gently set him in the bassinet and then nurse wheeled him out of the room with Bosco right behind them. Bosco followed them into the nursery and stared at his son.

555

"Hey Mary, have you seen Alex tonight?" Kim wondered casually as she walked up the admitt desk. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling.

"Actually she was just brought in. Did Officer Davis call you?" Mary asked. Kim's heart sank.

"No. Why? Is she ok?" Kim asked with wide eyes. Jimmy put his hand on her back.

"She's up in maternity. She came in having contractions and Davis said she was mugged," Mary told them. Jimmy and Kim shared a look.

"Oh God," Jimmy muttered as he and Kim hurried towards the elevators.

555

Bosco didn't think he was in there that long, but when he looked at his watch he chuckled. He'd been staring at his son for twenty minutes.

"Are you leaving?" a nurse teased as he walked towards the door. Bosco smiled.

"I didn't mean to stay very long," he began.

"It's ok. New dad's usually do it. I think it's sweet," the nurse winked. Bosco smiled and walked out of the nursery. He was on his way towards Faith's room when he saw a familiar face.

"Davis?" he asked. Ty turned around and saw Bosco., except this time he didn't feel anger towards him like he had before, he felt relief. Relief that he could talk to someone he knew. Sully had gone home and he didn't want to worry Alex with his own fears put on top of hers.

"Hey Bosco," Ty sighed.

"What's going on?" Bosco asked.

"Alex is having contractions and the doctors are trying to stop it and run some tests," Ty said softly. Bosco nodded.

"She'll be ok. Alex is a tough girl and Bailee, she's a Davis. Well, I better get back to Faith, but we're just down the hall if you need anything," Bosco smiled. Ty smiled.

"Thanks, man," Ty said shaking his friend's hand.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Bosco said walking away. Ty smiled.

"Maybe everything would be ok," he smiled to himself.

"Ty!" Alex yelled from her room.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Hey. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed and I hope you liked the Bosco and Ty scene at the end.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thanks for anyone who's still reading this! You guys rock!

Chapter 26

Ty hurried into Alex's hospital room. She was sitting up in her bed and rubbing her swollen belly.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Ty asked. Alex shook her head.

"No, it's me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I was walking by myself in a dark alley late at night. I'm sorry that I didn't get a ride home from someone at the house or called you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and gave you the ring back... And most of all I'm sorry that I slept with Bosco and that we're still suffering from it! I love you and I want to marry you. I just want you to trust me and love me and Bailee. That's all I want and I'm scared that I'm going to lose Bailee and you," Alex sobbed. Ty looked at her in shock. He'd never seen her so scared or upset.

"Alex, listen to me, everything is going to be ok. All right? Bailee is going to be just fine and I'm not going anywhere," Ty told her grabbing her hand.

"But Bailee's too early," Alex began.

"Honey, she's only a few weeks early and the doctors are still trying to stop your labor, so everythign is going to be ok," Ty said, nodding. Alex looked at him worried.

"I just... I don't know what I would do if something happened to her," Alex whispered.

"I know the feeling. When you called me earlier... God, Alex, you scared the hell outta me!" Ty cried. Alex smiled softly.

"Sorry about that," she said. Ty smiled and ran a hand across her cheek. Dr. Wilson walked into the room and cleared her throat. Alex and Ty looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Wilson asked. Alex nodded.

"Sore, but I haven't had any contractions for a while," she said, hopeful. Dr. Wilson nodded.

"That's a good sign. I'm going to check you out and make sure that everythings all right," Dr. Wilson began.

"Are you checking for..." Ty began. Dr. Wilson nodded.

"Any signs of assault, yes," Dr. Wilson nodded. Alex bit her lip and Ty nodded.

"I'll wait outside," he said. Alex gave his hand a squeeze.

"Wait. I need a police officer present and I believe that she would feel most comfortable with you in here," Dr. Wilson began. Alex nodded looking up at Ty.

"Please," she said with tears in her eyes. Ty nodded.

"All right," he said and Dr. Wilson began the exam.

555

"Alex is in labor? Are you serious?" Faith asked with a laugh. She was resting comfortably in her hospital bed. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. Davis is pretty worried about them, but I talked to him and I think that we're actually ok," Bosco said. Faith smiled.

"Good. Honey, I'm really glad," Faith said kissing his lips gently.

"Hey you two starting on another one all ready?" Jimmy teased as he and Kim walked into the room.

"Isn't it after visiting hours?" Bosco groaned. Faith laughed.

"Come on in guys. Did you hear about Alex? She's in labor," Faith smiled.

"Yeah, how's she doing? She didn't need stitches or anythign right?" Kim asked worried. Faith and Bosco shared a look.

"What are you talking about?" Bosco asked.

"Alex was attacked tonight walking to her apartment. That's how she went into labor," Kim said. Faith's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! I have to go see her!" Faith cried throwing the covers back.

"Hey!" Bosco, Jimmy, and Kim all cried at her.

"What?" she asked sitting up slowly throwing her fet oer the edge of the bed.

"You just had a kid!" Jimmy cried.

"It's not my first time. Just give me my damn wheelchair! Alex needs me and Kim right now!" Faith cried stubbornly. Kim smiled and got the wheelchair. There was no stopping Faith, especially after she'd just given birth to a Boscorelli. Nothing could stop her.

555

"I have all good news, Alex. Your contractions have stopped and there was no presence of any assault," Dr. Wilson told her. Alex sighed in relief and Ty kissed her temple.

"So I can go home?" Alex asked.

"I want you to stay the night hooked up to a monitor, but tomorrow if everythigns still fine, you'll be able to go home and rest," Dr. Wilson told her. Alex nodded happily.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson," Alex smiled rubbing her belly. Kim and Faith knocked on the door and openned it.

"What are you two..." Alex began. Ty chuckled and shook his head.

"Visiting hours are over and Faith, you're suppose to be in bed!" Dr. Wilson cried at her patient. Faith smiled.

"I know, but out best friend needed us," Faith said.

"How is she doing? Bailee coming tonight?" Kim wondered.

"Not tonight. Maybe a few weeks," Dr. Wilson said and left the room.

"So, everything's ok?" Kim asked pushing Faith over to Alex's bed. Alex nodded.

"Yep. I'm just never walking alone at night again. He took everything in my purse. My money, driver's lisence, ATM card... Everything!" Alex cried looking up at Ty.

"Honey, it'll be easy to track him down if he uses them. I'll leave you guys alone. I'm gonna go call the house and give them your information on your credit cards and stuff," Ty said. Alex nodded.

"Don't take too long," she begged. Ty smiled.

"You won't even miss me with these two in here with you," Ty winked. He kissed her forehead. Alex smiled and watched him leave the room.

"I'm so glad you are ok," Faith said looking at her friend. Alex nodded.

"Me, too. I haven't looked in a mirror and Ty wouldn't tell me how bad I looked. Is it bad?" Alex asked with a chuckle. Faith and Kim smiled.

"You're getting a good shinner," Kim nodded. Alex groaned.

"Of course. It better be gone before I give birth. Speaking of that, how's little Zachary Maurice?" Alex asked. Faith beamed at the mention of her newest bundle of joy.

"He's perfect and sleeping in the nursery," Faith smiled. Alex smiled. She couldn't wait to hold Bailee in her arms for the first time. She was just glad that she would get the chance to, after what could've happened that night.

To be continued...


End file.
